The General Principles of the Standardized Prom
by startscribbling12
Summary: Meet Namine. The girl who vowed to never go to Prom. Meet Roxas. A boy who bets her she wouldn't even survive a minute of it. Now, Namine must go through four months of hellish preparation and the actual Prom. Will she make it, or lose the bet?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! I know, your are thinking, 'JESUS! This chick writes too much.' I know, but this isn't a really long fic I planned. I know, now I am writing four stories, but I can handle it! I realllllllllyyyy want to get this down, so bear with me. :D

* * *

_

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom**

by: Startscribbling12

* * *

Growing up with boys, Prom was never something I cared for. I didn't prepare myself growing up, and I personally didn't think it was all that important. Movies and books glamorized it all up, making teenage girls have heart attacks just thinking about the very thought that the quarterback could ask them.

Prom.

Prom is just an excuse for eighteen year old kids to stay out all night, get dressed up and smashed, and _not _get in trouble for it. What was the point? It was expensive and a waste of time. It was like any other dance that could be attended, except it was Seniors only.

Big _fucking _deal.

Plus, it makes teenagers forget the important things. Like, the standardized tests coming up, college, or any other engagements that they have made. I can't picture myself spending hundreds on a dress and shoes, spending hours getting dressed up, and wasting my time on one day. One day that will never happen again. _Ever. _

So, what is the point? I ask myself that, even now, in my Senior year. The downside is that I have branched out to have girlfriends, so I hear them constantly talking about it. It wasn't even spring yet. There was still snow on the ground and Prom four months away. I have to sit in class and listen to them talking about it, and they are so into it that they don't even ask for my input.

From the outside, anyone would probably think that I would be the girl who _must _attend Prom. A girl who made it my lifetime duty to attend it. A girl who would dip into their college funds just to pay for the ticket. But, no. I was not that girl. I was an eighteen year old girl who kept to myself. People categorized me as the typical blond; but I'm actually very smart. I wear American Eagle and clothes from Charlotte Russe; but I honestly don't care about labels. I listen to bubblegum pop bands; but I favor alternative rock and indie bands.

I break all stereotypes.

Why am I ranting on and on about why I hate Prom? Let's back up a bit and maybe you can understand why I am particularly annoyed with this little Spring event.

"Namine!" I perky voice said into my ear. I snapped out of my trance and turned to face her. The voice came from my best friend (that was outside my circle of guy friends.) and all time favorite person, Kairi. She and I have been friends since Junior High, and have been through everything together. But, we are polar opposites. Even her hair is opposite from mine. Blond and auburn?

Yeah, way different, man.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?" I replied, closing my textbook. We had a free period today, and since I had nothing to do, I _was _going to study.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I was asking if you wanted to hit the mall with Olette and the girls. We have some major shopping to do." She pulled out her compact mirror and bang to reapply her mascara, which only meant one thing.

Attractive boys were coming into the room.

I shook my head at her girly behavior. "No, I have some studying to do. Plus, I'm broke."

She groaned but knew I wouldn't give in, so she better not push it. Primping a bit more, Kairi was satisfied with her appearance and put away her mirror. I don't know why she cared so much. She was already pretty enough. Turning my head in her direction, I noticed who she was staring at.

Roxas and Sora Aoki.

**AKA: **My childhood friends.

Kairi always bothered me about them. Said she was jealous about how I grew up with them and such. They weren't that interesting. Sora was an idiot, to put it nicely. He could be a sweetheart, but listening to him just made my brain hurt.

His brother, Roxas, wasn't AS dumb, but was also lacking in the compassion department. I don't know how I got stuck being friends with them. I guess my parents thought I was a boy—sticking me with the most boyish boys I have ever met. Not that I mind.

_They _don't bother me about Prom every five minutes.

"Hi Sora." Kairi said once the guys sat down in the desks in front of us. As you can tell, Kairi has a bit of a crush on Sora. It's actually pretty adorable, considering how oblivious Sora is.

"Oh, hey Kairi." He beams at her, and I can totally see her face light up. Once that little conversation was over, Kairi returned to our previous conversation.

Oh shoot me.

"So—as I was saying! You have to come, Namine. All the girls are putting in orders for our Prom dresses!" She explained, pulling out her iPhone to show me a picture of the dress she already pre-ordered.

Let me remind you—

Prom.

Four months.

"Kairi—how many times to I have to say--"

"Namine going to Prom?" I heard Roxas snicker. I turned to face the stupid, moronic, jerk and glared.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sure, we all knew I hated the very _idea _of Prom, but that just sort of seemed like an insult to me. Like I was too good for Prom--

Which I was.

"Nothing, Nam. All I'm saying is that I can't picture it." Putting on my most innocent smile, I tried to calm down. I hated Prom, but I hated Roxas teasing me about it more. When we were little, he always called me a boy, or asked me if my parents raised me as the wrong gender.

He always paid for it later.

"Why not, Roxas? I can picture it—somewhat." Sora said, attempting to back me up. Kairi was gone from the conversation. I don't even know what she was doing at the time—solitaire?

"Because—Namine here always complains on how stupid it is."

"Because it is!" I was clutching the end of the desk in anger. Sure, Roxas was one of my closest friends--

--and he knew how to push my buttons.

"I'd love to see you attend Prom. You'd probably make a fool of yourself."

"And I'd love to see you in a dress, but we both know that will never happen." I shot back. Roxas smirked, and flipped out his cellphone. I groaned and pulled out a loose leaf piece of paper. I was so annoyed. More annoyed than I usually am.

Now I have Kairi AND Roxas talking to me about Prom.

Doesn't anyone understand that I do not care?

* * *

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

do we have to go dress shopping the whole time, cause you know i'm not going to prom.

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

well, guess we don't have to. But, we have to go for a reasonable amount of time. Some of us really want to look nice.

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

yeah yeah.

**To: Namine  
From: Kairi**

but you have to go to prom, Namine! It's a once in a lifetime chance, bitch!

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine**

i'm not having this conversation.

* * *

Snapping my phone shut, I pulled out my winter coat and pushed my arms through the sleeves. Everyone pretty much left me alone about Prom after sixth period, so I was back in a happy mood. I was craving three tacos from Taco Bell right now, and I wanted to run down there and buy some, but without money, I can never make that dream come true now can I?

"Namine!" Roxas shouted to me before I started to leave the school building. Turning, I watched him run up to me before he continued to say whatever he was going to say. "Your a girl, right?"

Blank stare.

Death stare.

"What the hell, Roxas?!" That was very insulting, you know. I was very feminine, mostly. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not what I meant. Forget it. Can I come over today?" He asked me, zipping up his coat as we walked outside to my car.

My baby.

Speaking of hanging out, Roxas and I haven't hung out since October. That's like a whole three months. He's been too wrapped up in his current girlfriend.

Olette.

Not that I cared, I was just stating the obvious.

"I guess. You aren't doing anything with Olette?" I watched my feet crunch in the snow as we walked down the parking lot. I wasn't too fond of Winter, but I loved snow. (Does that make sense?)

"Nah, she made the Tennis team, so she is pretty busy." He mused as he sat down in the front of my car. I turned the key and started the car, changing the settings for the heat. Roxas leaned back, propping his feet up. I slapped them back down. This is my baby, bitch.

"Rules have changed." I said. Looking offended, Roxas crossed his arms. "Do you have some money?"

"You do that, and then ask for money?"

Of course.

"Well, duh. I want Taco Bell." I replied, making a left down the street, driving for the local Taco Bell. I have had like a craving all day, and if I didn't eat it soon, I'd probably cry.

"I guess. You're lucky I want some too."

* * *

"OH EM GEE!" My mother squeals as I open the front door, Taco Bell bags in hand. She literally pummels Roxas with about as much force and, I don't know, a bowling ball hits a bowling pin. She just raped my best friend with her clothes on.

Not cool.

"Hi to you, too, Mrs. Sato." He said, practically dying from lack of oxygen.

"Where have you been! I've missed you!" And there went a quick explanation on how Roxas has a girlfriend, blah blah blah. Not that interesting. I see him all the time. Tugging on his arm, we make our way up to my bedroom, and I shut the door, throwing the Tacos into Roxas's lap.

Yeah, he's on my floor.

"Don't eat mine." I warned him as I sat onto my computer. I needed to check my email before I did anything.

…

…

**Namine—**

Hey! I'm at Tennis right now with Olette. It's break time, so I'm emailing you. I don't really know how to put this—but I need to say it.

YOU ARE GOING TO PROM!

I don't care what it takes. I—as being your best girlfriend—am not letting you miss this experience. I will drug you if I must. Sure, you hate Prom—but why!? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO ONE!

Your brain must be backfiring or something.

Olette says we will hang out with you! I will even help you get prepared! We have four months! WE CAN DO IT!

Gotta run—practice!

**--Kairi**

…

…

"You know I'm about--" I stopped in mid sentence. Why you ask? I only saw two tacos left in the bag. TWO! I ordered three. Roxas ordered five. Does that match up at all.

Nope.

Hell no.

So where was _my _taco?

"Roxas...did you eat my taco?" He shook his head furiously, but I knew that was a lie.

I'm smart.

Walking over, I slapped him over the head. He so deserved that. I told him not to eat my taco. First Prom, now this.

"Like I needed that. Kairi is bugging me about Prom--" I started to munch into my remaining tacos.

"Why is it such a big deal? I'm going." Roxas told me as he stood, walking over to my closet. It is a big deal. It's like that annoying bug flying in your ear, but you can't kill it! That's how I feel right now. I'm annoyed to no end. It's not like I'm going to die if I don't attend Prom.

"You are!? EVERYONE IS TURNING AGAINST ME!" I threw my taco to the ground and walked to the side of my bed, arms crossed. It's a conspiracy I tell you!

"Namine, jeez. Do you know how weird you sound when you say you hate Prom? You haven't even been to it." Roxas said, picking up my discarded taco and eating it.

Ew.

"What is the point? So I can hang around by myself while everyone else dances and makes a fool of themselves? I have no interest in dances or Prom, or anything like that! I don't care if I miss it. I'd much rather be here doing nothing." I said, closing my eyes. Roxas was silent for a moment, and I heard him walk over to me. I peeked out of my eye, peering at him through my hair.

"You know what I think? I think it's just a defense mechanism. You are just _scared._"

"Oh _whatever. _I'm not scared! What is there to be scared of?"

"My point! I bet you wouldn't last one minute preparing for prom, or even attending it!" He told me. Poking him in the chest, I replied to him.

"I so could, if I wanted to."

Cause I could.

I just don't want to.

"Then what is the issue?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT!" Roxas put a smirk on his face and put on his thinking cap.

If it was possible.

"I bet that if you go through all four months of hellish Prom preparations _and _attend Prom for at least and hour—then, um, then—I'll.."

"You will stop being such an asshole to me and treat me like a person?" I offered.

"I'm not an asshole to you."

"Okay, sure."

"Alright—if you go through Prom preparations and the actual Prom for an hour, then I'll do whatever you ask me to do for four months. No catch." It was a reasonable deal. But, this conflicts with my hatred. I can't attend Prom. I hate Prom. I'll kill myself before the four months are up.

"And if I _don't _go all four months, or to Prom for an hour?"

"Then the guys and I will publicly humiliate you at graduation."

Harsh?

"Ouch, Roxas." I said, listening to what he said.

"Take it as motivation." Roxas flopped onto my bed and held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Aw, hell.

"Deal."

* * *

Just want to see your opinion of this guys! I might continue, maybe not. Just an idea that popped into my head, and I really wanted to get it down. Don't worry, none of my other stories are over! I'm just adding to the fun list! :D

Oh, follow me on Twitter! The link is on my page!

Reviews! :D :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: Startscribbling12

* * *

Yeah.

I'm officially retarded.

(Well, not really retarded, just stupid.)

I just bet Roxas that I will attend Prom. ATTEND IT! Does anyone but me realize how stupid this is? He teased me the rest of the night before he left. I haven't told anyone I was even attending Prom because I knew I would get dragged to dress stores, and shit.

"And dresses, and shoes and--" Roxas was currently annoying me this fine morning, and frankly I didn't enjoy it.

"Roxas! Go find Olette." I growled. He held up his hands in defense and ran off to find his girlfriend. People used to think I was jealous, and that I liked Roxas. But the fact of the matter is, I do not. Period. I do not hold any romantic feelings for him--

--and if I did?

They all went away last night.

Roxas and I planned out how all this would work. I have to go on every shopping trip Kairi has planned. I do not have to _buy _anything, just tag along. Any pre-prom parties, sleepovers, or anything else, I have to attend as well. Also, the first guy who asks me to Prom, I have to go with.

Period.

Roxas was sure a cruel little boy.

And I do mean little.

(I'm a pervert.)

"Namine, so Roxas told me that you decided to go to Prom!" Kairi squealed in my ear.

Damn you Roxas.

"Oh yeah! Um, I thought, why not?" I lied. I didn't want anyone to know of my current misfortune. Kairi kept talking in my ear about how we had a shopping trip at the end of this month, followed by a pre-Prom sleepover. What is that you ask? (I don't really know.) They are stupid annual sleepovers that the school hosts. There is one at the three months till mark, and then the one month till mark. I don't know the point of them. We got to the classroom and Roxas was in the corner with Olette, talking about something. Sora was talking with Riku (another friend!) and I took a seat in the middle of the room.

I always sat there. And texted.

Listening to my teacher talk was the most pointless thing ever.

Like ever.

Mr. Leonheart hit the board and started the lesson. I leaned back in my chair and looked around to who had out their phones. Kairi and Olette were actually taking notes. Well, Olette was also flirting with Roxas but that was besides the point. Sora was sleeping, Riku was just gone. (Gone..). So the only person who had their phone was Roxas.

Time to text him very angry texts.

* * *

**To: Roxas  
****From: Namine**

I hate you.

**To: Namine  
****From: Roxas**

Why?

**To: Roxas  
****From: Namine**

Because! You told Kairi!

**To: Namine  
****From: Roxas**

annnddd?

**To: Roxas  
****From: Namine**

Ugh! Forget you! You don't understand.

**To: Namine  
****From: Roxas**

I do.

**To: Roxas  
****From: Namine**

Virgin.

**To: Namine  
****From: Roxas**

what?

**To: Roxas  
****From: Namine**

Nothing. You will never get laid.

* * *

I pretty much gave Roxas the cold shoulder until lunch.

He deserved it.

Walking over to the lunch table, I dropped my tray and sighed, pulling a water bottle from my bag. Kairi and Olette were discussing this weekends plans, and the guys were at the other end of the table, talking about god knows what.

"Olette! That's a great idea!" Kairi shouted as she put on more eyeliner. I swear, these girls were crazy with makeup.

"I know! I'm genius." Olette giggled, flipping her hair. They weren't stuck up bitches, but boy were they girly girls. I pale in comparison to them. Today, I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a green cardigan. I didn't have my glasses on, though. Yes, I can't see. I have these big, black framed glasses. They aren't ugly, and I actually like them, but I don't want to wear them. I'm supposed to wear them 24/7 too.

"Namine, you want to come with us?" Kairi asked, eating her apple.

"What?"

I hadn't been paying attention.

"She wants to know if you want to go to the mall with her this weekend." Roxas said, obviously eavesdropping. I knew he was smirking even though I wasn't looking at him.

"Sure." I said through clenched teeth.

* * *

I sat in my damp basement, glasses on, staring at the TV. I finished my homework early and I was watching MTV. Taylor Swift's video, You Belong with Me, was on. Her glasses resembled mine. I adjusted them and stretched along the couch. Tomorrow was Saturday, and I promised the girls that I would tag along as they went shoe shopping.

Utter hell.

"Why am I so stupid?" I asked myself aloud.

"Because you were dropped as a baby." I heard a voice say. I screamed and rolled off the couch in shock. Chuckles were heard as I crawled back up and peeked over the back. "Smooth, Nam."

"Roxas! Why are you here?" I glared. He was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white shirt.

"What? I can't hang out with my best friend?"

"It's a Friday night."

Usually he was with Olette.

(Do you see the pattern? I'm not used to this attention.)

"Well, my mom took my phone, and I wanted to call her from here. And sleepover of course." I glared a second time. I'm not a person who takes being used lightly. Standing up, I fixed my pajamas. I was wearing pink soffee shorts and a blue tank top.

"Whatever." I said, throwing my cell phone at him. He smiled awkwardly and dialed Olette's phone number. Sometimes I didn't understand this boy, no matter how much we hung out. Deciding that I was hungry, I ran upstairs and popped some popcorn. I can't live without my popcorn.

I never noticed how annoying the microwave beeps are. I groaned and opened the door and poured the hot bag of popcorn in a bowl before retreating downstairs. Roxas was sprawled out on MY couch, holding MY phone to HIS ear, chatting away with a stupid grin off his face.

"My minutes aren't free today. Get off." I glared. Truth be told, whenever Roxas was on the phone with Olette, it was super annoying. And I didn't want him to use me for my phone.

"Bye Olette." He finally said after five minutes. I glared at him before I sat down on the couch across from him.

Yes, I had a big basement.

"Love the glasses." He smirked, propping his feet on the table.

"Shut up. I have a game for us to play."

"Strip poker?"

"You wish, buddy."

"Yes, I do."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid behavior and gave him the bowl of popcorn. Crawling over to the TV, I turned it on the video game channel and pulled a bunch of guitars and drums out of the closet.

"Rock Band!" I smiled, holding up the spare guitar.

"Rock what?"

"You mean you and I have been friends for who knows how long and you have never played Rock Band?"

Roxas, unfortunately, shook his head. Where has this boy been this past year?!

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to play." I handed him the only working guitar.

"Why is that one broken?"

"Ven broke it." Ven was my older brother, and currently in college. He resembled Roxas in one too many ways, and it sort of scared me a bit. Roxas was skeptical, but took the guitar anyway and I sat down in front of the drum set right next to him. I slid in the bonus track pack and turned on the song, 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars. "Okay, I'm going to play on Expert and pawn your ass while you play on Easy!"

"Okay." Roxas seemed very concentrated on figuring out the buttons. I giggled and started the song. The song began to play, and as silly as I looked, I started getting into it. I was bobbing my head along with the drums, and I could feel Roxas staring at me at times. As stupid as I looked, I continued to giggle at myself. I got through the beginning of the song flawlessly, not missing a single note.

"Oh my gosh! A puppy!" Roxas shouted, glancing at the outside window. I threw my drum sticks down and stood, running to the window in my basement.

"Where?!" Behind me, I heard Roxas giggle as I now was missing all the notes and he was hitting them all.

Fuck.

"Roxas!" I shouted, running back to my spot, trying to catch up on the points before I died. I, sadly, couldn't catch up to the moron and a broken amp sounded in the background, signaling that I died. I paused the game abruptly and threw the controller down. "No fair! It's my game!"

"Acting like a three year old, now?"

"You cheated!"

"Did not. I really saw a puppy." Did I mention that Roxas was a horrible liar? I ran over and picked up his guitar. "What are you doing?"

"I'm still the best by default!" I lifted the guitar over my head and smashed it on the ground, watching it shatter to pieces.

"You and Ven have a lot in common."

I smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Well sorry this took so long. It was half written forever but since I broke my finger, updating has become a pain. Vegas Skies will be next and then RTTTB. The status of OTR is still unknown, still thinking about it. I have a new story I want to write, but it won't be written until Vegas Skies is done.

Thank you everyone for waiting patiently.

The updates might slow if I end up getting surgery, and also when I get my oral surgery in a few weeks. Wish me the best of luck please!

I'm scared shitless. XD

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom**  
by: Startscribbling12

* * *

So today was the weekend. I would be going to the mall to go make up shopping. I don't understand why I can't use my normal make up. But apparently, Prom requires new packs of make up. I agreed to buy one or two things, and then they had to leave me alone.

And to top it off--

Roxas was going to to document it. Olette dragged him with us because I guess they had a date later. Plus he thought it would be the perfect time to embarrass the hell out of me.

And it was working.

"Roxas, why don't you just jump off a cliff?" I said as we walked into the mall. It was still holiday decorated, which confused me since Christmas was already over. Roxas had a small digital camera shoved into my face.

"You'd miss me." He proclaimed, swinging his arm around Olette. Compared to the rest of the girls, (Kairi and Olette.) I looked so boring. They had on cute skinny jeans and cardigans. They pretty much matched. I was wearing my hair up in a messy bun, a pair of rolled down sweats, and a hoodie.

"I wouldn't. Actually, that would make my life one hundred times better." I sweetly smiled in his face. Stomping ahead of him and Olette into Macy's, I followed Kairi into the make up department.

"So, do you know anything about make up, or do I have to teach you?" Kairi asked, examining each thing of lipstick with care.

"I know what looks good on me." Black eyeliner. Nothing else really fit well. Any color showed up way to well on my skin. I was as pale as a cube of ice.

"Do you know what product is good?"

"I only use cheap products, Kai."

"Then you don't know what is good." I rolled my blue eyes at her as she dragged me to the eyeshadow section. Olette and Roxas eventually caught up to us, and Roxas decided it was okay to narrate everything now.

"This is Namine shopping for eyeshadow." He said, doing fancy camera man moves.

How does he know so much about make up?

"Okay, Namine. Here you have to make sure you pick colors good for your skin tone, but you also want a wide range to choose from, depending on what dress you get. So, this giant pallet should be okay." She picked up a MAC pallet and put it in my hands. There was an assortment of colors in it: Green, Brown, Blue, Yellow.

"Kairi! It's over thirty dollars!" She rolled her eyes at me as she shoved lipstick and eyeliner choices into my bag.

"And? It's all worth it." Olette added in as she did some shopping for herself.

"This is gold." I heard Roxas mutter. Swiftly turning around, I glared at Roxas. If I wasn't so angry at him, and if I hadn't grown up with him (and thinking in this manner disgusted me,) I would think Roxas was attractive. The way his golden hair just stayed in a messy yet cute fashion, or the way the color of his eyes lit up his whole face.

ENOUGH WITH THIS SHIT!

"Roxas, stop filming me. Better yet—you aid me in paying for this crap since this was all your idea!" I said, causing the woman behind the make up counter to glare at my loudness.

"Calm down little lady." Roxas laughed, but this was no laughing matter.

"Do not tell me to calm down, Roxas. Pay for this or else."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm making it part of the deal!"

"It wasn't agreed to! You know the consequences." I glared at Roxas for a minute or two, but I knew he was right. That wasn't agreed too, and as much as I wanted to say it wasn't fair, it was. My petite hands slammed the total amount on the counter, and I stormed out of the store. I didn't care if Kairi and Olette weren't finished with me, I did what I had to do. I was done for now. They should at least give me some time to cool down.

Sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the mall, I sighed. This was harder than I intended it to be. I didn't want to blow off all my hard earned cashed on stupid items. These things aren't priceless you know. In the distance, I saw a messy blond walking in my direction.

He had to come, didn't he?

The reason I left was BECAUSE of him.

"Nam—I'm really sorry I pissed you off."

"..." I wasn't going to speak with him now.

"And—you know that I was being fair, no matter how much you want to kick and scream and say I wasn't."

"..." Damn, he knows me good.

"And, I should have given you some time to cool off, but then I never would have apologized."

"..." What the hell? Is he in my head now?

"But, this is only the first day, best friend. You can't give up now!"

"Yeah, whatever." I smirked. He sat down next to me and put his (oversized due to wrestling) arm around me and laughed.

"She speaks!"

He always makes me feel better.

* * *

Growing up with the Aoki boys was one of the most horrifying things a girl can do. Now, I know what you are thinking. Why is it so horrible to grow up with some sexy looking guys? Well, for one: they are off dating limits. Yes, I did have a crush on Sora a few years back, but because we grew up together, it was just sort of weird. And another, because of their said hotness, they had several--

--um, how should I say this?

They had many fan girls.

I was constantly attacked by these said fan girls, and it wasn't fun. When we entered high school, they sort of backed off, but I still see them glaring at me occasionally. Kairi and Olette were never fan girls, hence the reason they hang out with us; but now they get the glares as well.

I bet you are wondering why the fuck I am talking about this aren't you?

I do too. I just thought I throw that in, just in case something happened.

Roxas and Olette were nice enough to bring me along to the movies tonight. Sora and Kairi were supposed to come but they both bailed.

I wonder why.

Olette insisted that I needed to start searching for a date to Prom, but Roxas told her the guy had to ask me, I couldn't ask him. Being on a constant guy hunt wasn't something I was used to since I never really had time for dating. But, it was enough to distract me from the fact that I was a third wheel tonight.

"This movie looks really scary." Olette said, looping her arm with Roxas's. She had on a high waist black skirt with a white shirt. Her hair was falling loosely around her shoulders. No wonder Roxas likes her. She is so pretty. Speaking of Roxas, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt. I, in comparison, was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and my old badminton hoodie that was black with pink letters.

"How so? It's not like it's ever going to happen." Roxas muttered, handing over some cash for our tickets. He was nice enough to pay for mine as well.

"Are you kidding me? Yes it will!" Wondering what we are going to see? The movie was called 2012, and it was about the end of the world, but I think you knew that.

"Oh calm down. At least we would have graduated by that time, right?" Roxas joked, getting into the popcorn line. I followed in suit, scanning the room. If I was supposed to be boy hunting, I might as well brush up on my skills a bit. I was a tad rusty. Plus, hanging out with a pervert all the time really made me loose my touch.

"Nam?" I turned my head to the source of the voice. Roxas was leaning forward, waving a hand in front of my face, blue eyes wide.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want extra butter on your popcorn? Or are you still on a diet?" He laughed. What a jerk. I was NEVER on a diet.

"Screw you." I flushed angrily. Roxas stayed quiet. I'm guessing he still wanted an answer. I ran a hand through my blond hair. It wasn't tied up today, so it just fell around my neck in a messy fashion. My hair was just a bit shorter than Olette, and it had a random curl in, unlike Olette's which was wavy. "I guess you can add some extra butter on it."

Roxas turned around to the cashier and finished our ordered. As we waited on our food, I noticed a guy walking around. That said guy was Riku. It's been a long time since I have talked to him. Holy fuck.

I KNOW!

I should totally hit on him.

I'd rather have him take me to Prom that some random pervert, right?

You agree?

Good.

"I'll be right back." I said, tapping Roxas and Olette on their shoulders.

"But the movie starts in five minutes." Olette complained. I waved a hand in the air and jogged quickly over to where Riku was standing. He was with some Seniors, Cloud, Yuffie, and Yuna. Riku is what we like to call a Super Senior. He failed his Senior year, why I don't know since he is super smart. But, he doesn't look too much older. He's nineteen, tall, and has long silver hair, but it looks good on him.

"Hi Riku!" I said, walking over. We haven't spoken much since last year. He, like the Aoki's, has fan girls.

"Oh, hey Namine. How are you?" Riku replied, turning to face me.

"I'm good. Just seeing a movie with Roxas and Olette."

"Third wheel, I see?"

"You could say that. But I don't mind. I actually care more about the movie." I utterly FAIL at small talk.

Like major.

"Well, that's good." Yeahhhh. You see my point?

"Oh, are you going to the annual pre-prom sleepover in a few weeks?" Maybe I will see him there!

"Maybe. Why, are you? You never hit me as the Prom type."

"I know, but—I'm uh—turning over a new leaf?" I hope he bought that. And I hope he was color blind because I could feel my ears heating up.

"Oh, well, why are you asking me?"

"I was just wondering if you were going. Maybe we could hang out." I honestly didn't want to be stuck with crazy Prom obsessed people the whole night. I would just go insane. I WOULD NEED TO BE PUT IN A MAD HOUSE!

With a straightjacket and everything.

"Well, maybe I will." He said, slight smirk on his face, which I obviously blushed at. ANYONE WOULD, OKAY!? He is very attractive, though. "I think you should go." I raised an eyebrow, but I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"We REALLY want to see this movie, Nam." I spun around to come face to face with an annoyed Roxas.

"Oh—well. Okay!" I said, a bit too giddy. "Bye, Riku!" I waved as Roxas pulled me away. He slowed the pace on our way back to Olette, who was standing on the other said of the ticket booth person guy.

"So, hitting on Riku now?" I tensed up. I didn't want Roxas messing around with THESE affairs. Clasping my hands behind my back, and giving him the best smile I could, I looked up to his face.

"No, I'm not." That's right, Namine. Sound as innocent as possible.

Roxas stopped me from walking, and held up a finger to tell Olette to hold on a moment. His large hands came down onto my small shoulders and he bent over, looking me straight in the eye.

Did I ever mention how tall he was?

"Don't bother lying to me, Namine." He said, his voice low and deep. I squeaked a little. Roxas getting this close to me always freaked me out a little.

"I said I wasn't hitting on him!"

"So? Maybe you weren't. But it's obvious you like him. You were drooling over him like there was no tomorrow." He lifted his hands and started the slow pace again. I stayed a few strides behind him.

"Was I really drooling?"

"Well, less that you normally do around a guy you like. Like you used to around my brother." I glared.

"Oh, go die." He reached Olette and took her hand as I glared at him. Olette looked very confused. I would be too.

I just told her boyfriend to go die.

"Seriously, though. Why him? It's not like you have a chance with him." Roxas said in an off-hand manner. I pouted.

"You're just jealous that he has more fan girls than you." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and put a little sass in my walk as I sped up the pace so I was a few steps in front of him.

Roxas rolled his eyes at my behavior. "Yeah, it tears me up inside."

* * *

WOW! I finally finished. I have been typing this up forever. Maybe like 2 weeks? Anyway, to let everyone know what is going on.

I just got my stitches out today, so my finger still hurts. I get the pins out in three weeks. But between now and then, I am going to be updating Vegas Skies somehow. AND—the wisdom teeth went well. Thanks for the support everyone!

GO READ RULES TO THE TEENAGE BOY! My co-writer was nice enough to finish that up while I am crippled. She has the last chapter still to do, but read it! AND ALL HER OTHER STORIES! SHE NEEDS MORE PUBLICITLY! SHES AMAZING!

Anyway—I'll try to update ASAP. With school stress from being gone, pre-permit tests, and other stuff. I'm swamped. So, next update will be a while off.

OH! And a shout out to **Soraskey, **just because! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

Tonight was a night that I was dreading.

It was the night of the first pre-prom sleepover.

At school, everyone was so giddy. It seemed that every corner that I turned, someone was talking about it. The freshmen were crying over the fact that they couldn't go. Even some of the sophomores were upset too. I, of all people, didn't want to go. But, I had to. A deal is a deal, right? Who needs to spend the night all alone with some cool movies when you can spend the night at school! Fuck--

I didn't want to do this. Who would? I'm not like—jeez! Even Kairi is talking about it with Sora! Sora! I walked over, taking a seat in the chair next to them.

"What is your problem?" Roxas asked me as he sat down in his desk. Olette took a seat on his desk, facing me.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes at Roxas, but I smiled at Olette. She was always too nice for her own good.

"I'm dreading tonight." I told them. Of course I was! And he knew it.

"It won't be that bad." Olette assured me. It won't be that bad. Whenever someone says that, it always turns out bad. It's fate. So, therefore, EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD SUCKS!

"I want to die." I moaned, hitting my head on the desk.

"I don't want you to die." Roxas said, smiling at me. I peered up at him. Was he actually being sweet and nice to me?

Fuck no.

"Who will I pick on?" He laughed and Olette smacked him upside the head. I knew it was too good to be true. I might as well pack something to kill myself with tonight.

Great.**

* * *

User name: **Naminelovesturtles  
**Password: **********

**Namine Sato **really hates Prom. Does NOT want to go tonight.

Comments:

**Kairi Suzuki: **You are going missy. Even if I have to drag you by that pretty hair of yours.

**Olette Watanabe: **Who will I talk to if you don't go?!  
**Namine Sato: **Roxas?  
**Olette Watanabe: **He's no fun!

**Sora Aoki: **I will make sure you have fun!  
**Namine Sato: **I'm not getting drunk.  
**Sora Aoki: **Aw, damn.

**Roxas Aoki: **You have to go.  
**Namine Sato: **Don't remind me.  
**Roxas Aoki: **You have to go.  
**Namine Sato: **Ass.  
**Roxas Aoki: **I _love _you! :)  
- -

"HELLO?!" I heard a voice ring outside my door. Sighing, I opened my door to see a grinning Sora and Roxas. Both of them had their overnight bags in hand; Sora's was blue and Roxas's was black and white.

"Do you need to yell?" I glared. Wasn't I just talking to them on facebook? How did they get here so fast?

"Yep!" Sora said, pushing me aside and walking into my room. Unlike Roxas, Sora didn't sleepover as often, so it was an adventure when he came into my room. "Where are your overnight bags..?" He questioned himself. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked into my closet before handing him my bags.

"Here." I sat on my bed, watching the boys interestingly. If they were going to pack my stuff, might as well enjoy it.

"You know where her stuff is, huh?" Sora joked, nudging Roxas in the gut. "What do you two do when you sleep over?"

"Have sex." Roxas said, falling back next to me on the bed. I nodded, a smirk on my face. That's one thing we can joke about. Whenever I am in a good mood, I can make sexual jokes with Roxas. CRUDE HUMOR IS AMAZING.

"I knew it. Poor little Roxas isn't a virgin anymore!" Sora laughed as he stuffed some pajamas into my bag. I stared at my ceiling the whole time, thinking. "Let's go!"

Roxas picked me up and carried me out to the car.

* * *

During pre-prom sleepovers, everyone sleeps in the gym. But the school is full reign. The cafeteria is full of food, drinks, and ice cream. The auditorium has a selection of movies playing. But, normally, kids branch off into their own groups playing their own mini games.

That's one thing I hated.

Roxas told me he was sneaking some of his graduated friends into the sleepover. I told him he was being a dip shit and moved on with my life, but he still snuck them in. The person I was dreading the most was Axel.

Now—he was a nice guy and all, funny guy. But, he also had a prom sleepover game that made our school history. It's his version of spin the bottle. How it works is that EVERYONE in the room has to play, no exceptions. There are three different types of players—newbies, standard, and veterans. Veterans are kids who have almost kissed everyone who has ever played—or has.

Roxas and I? We were veterans, having played his game at house parties. But, we have never kissed each other.

Olette? She was a newbie. Never played the game before.

We had set down all of our belongings in a corner of the gym before heading to a back hallway where Axel had gathered all the interested students. Olette was complaining.

"I'm nervous." She said. Roxas flung his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. Plus, if you kiss any other guy more than a second, I'll punch his lights out." Roxas joked. He wasn't that protective, due to the fact that spin the bottle was a game. I trailed behind the two, Sora and Kairi behind me. I felt so left out.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, waving his hand. Roxas waved back, smile on his face. In total, there were over thirty of us. Olette and Roxas sat next to each other, and I sat directly across from him. "Raise your hand if you are a veteran."

Only six people raised their hands; including Roxas and I. Axel made a giggle.

"I have a new rule. Veterans must kiss for a minute, while newbies must kiss for only thirty seconds." My mouth dropped. I had no intention of kissing anyone for a minute. "But the minute only applies to veteran kissing veteran.

Well—at least I didn't have to kiss everyone like that.

While the first person spun, someone named Pence, I pulled out my cell and texted Roxas.

**To Roxas  
****From Namine  
**I think the new rule is dumb.

**To Namine  
****From Roxas  
**Why? I think it's interesting.

**To Roxas  
****From Namine  
**You would, man whore.  
You have a girlfriend!  
But—I don't want to kiss anyone what long.

**To Namine  
****From Roxas  
**Why?

**To Roxas  
****From Namine  
**The thought of you comes to my mind.

**To Namine  
****From Roxas  
**Ouch, harsh.

It was Olette's turn, so Roxas and I put down our phones to watch. Roxas never had a problem with these games, so what was about to happened shocked me. TONS. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on Hayner.

Wait—HAYNER!

It was obvious to the world that Hayner had a crush on Olette, and this was so fucking messed up. And I knew Roxas thought so too, because he actually got mad. They kissed, and it wasn't a full blown make out like a veteran would do, but it was enough to piss Roxas off.

When it was over, Hayner smirked at Roxas, pissing him off more.

**To Namine  
****From Roxas  
**That little ass.

**To Roxas  
****From Namine  
**It was just a kiss.

**To Namine  
****From Roxas  
**Did you see that look he gave me!?

**To Roxas  
****From Namine  
**No...

**To Namine  
****From Roxas  
**Well, he did.  
Oh..it's your turn.

I looked up from my cell phone to see the bottle sitting by me. I blushed and set my cell phone down and spun the bottle. From practice, I knew how to make the bottle spin for a long time. So, I had time to relax before I freaked out.

And I was about to fucking freak out.

Because guess who the bottle landed on?

Yup, you guessed right—Roxas.

His eyes were as shocked as my own.

"Oh! Finally! We have been waiting for this to happen since we invented this game!" Axel shouted from the front of the circle. "We now get a demonstration of the one minute veteran kiss. Stand up!" My heart was beating fast. I didn't want to kiss Roxas. He was my best friend. Does any one realize how weird that is?! Roxas jumped up from his spot, trying to keep a cool exterior, and stood in front of me, holding out his hand.

"Nam?" He said, though I could tell he was blushing. He must feel the same way I do. I took his hand and stood in the middle of the circle. Think of him like Sora. I kissed Sora in this game, and it was easy as hell--

--but then again, we didn't have to kiss for a minute.

"Wait, let me get out a watch." Axel said, digging in his bag. Making me dread even more by making me wait. Roxas and I never broke eye contact. "Okay....go!"

I leaned forward, and before I knew it, my lips came in contact with Roxas's. I could feel he was feeling awkward, as was I. But—we kept going. He placed his hands onto my waist and I let my hands rest on his chest. Being a veteran—I like to make the most of the kiss, no matter who it is. I leaned up onto my tip toes and deepened the kiss, which I know shocked Roxas, because I shocked myself.

"Stop!" Axel said, laughing. I immediately pulled back, blushing, and went back to my seat. Everyone clapped, since it was a long awaited kiss. But, I wasn't comfortable with that.

But—I only live once right?

* * *

Later in the night, we played more mini games, most of Axel's ideas involved whip cream. We acted like kids and played hide and seek. That game involved the whole school. There were forty of us playing, and eight people were seeking. I had a hard time talking to Roxas and Olette from before, but everyone got over it.

I was hiding in the janitors closet when the door opened.

"This is my spot!" I yelled in my high pitched girl voice.

"Oh, sorry." I knew that manly voice. That sexy, man voice.

"Riku!? Oh, you can hide in here." My horrible attempts at flirting. Riku smiled (which was godly) and stepped inside.

"Guess we will have to be extra quiet now." He said. We were really close; not that I am complaining or anything. He smelled really good. I don't know why I never noticed him before.

"So.." I said, breathlessly. It was getting super hot.

NOT BECAUSE OF THAT—PERVERTS. (Or maybe I am the pervert, I thought it.)

"You have really pretty eyes." How he saw my eyes in the dark, I don't know. But, I'll accept it!

"Really, thank you. You're hot." Oops. Oh shit. "I so didn't mean to say that." I could feel my face heating up. How stupid could I get it? I'm retarded.

"Well—thank you. You are not half bad yourself--" He was cut off by the door opening and he fell out, since he was pressed against the door. Outside, it was Roxas who opened the door. I looked at him confused, and was even more confused when he pulled me out of the closet and took me away.

"Roxas? What the hell?" I said, trying to pry myself from his grip. Who did he think he was? He took me to the back stairwell of the second floor and sat down on the stairs. Rubbing the part where he had my arm, I took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm convinced Hayner is trying to steal Olette from me." I laughed.

"Don't be silly. He isn't. Olette is all yours." Roxas sighed. I have never seen him so confused, besides earlier this evening but let's not talk about that.

"I don't know. And I also do not approve of you and Riku."

"What? Why?!"

"He's a player, Namine. He is probably just using you." I rolled my eyes.

"He is not. He is really sweet." Roxas adjusted his position on the stairs so his legs were laying in my lap. He looked at me through his blond hair, serious.

"I doubt it. Trust me. Guys want one thing: To get in your pants."

"Then that means he is no different than you!"

"What?"

"You used to be one hell of a player, Roxas." It's true. Before Olette, Roxas went from girl to girl to girl in a heartbeat.

"Used to, being the key words. I know how guys function. He is going to take you to prom, just watch. Then, offer a room. If you don't take it, he will be all over some girl."

"You are just being paranoid. Like this whole Hayner thing. Hayner doesn't want Olette."

"Did you see the way he kissed her? No other guy did that. He even gave me a taunting look."

"You think all the guys are after the girls you care about." I said in an offhand manner. I propped my elbows on the stairs behind me.

"Who says I care about you?"

"Who says I care about _you_?" We stared at each other a moment longer before bursting out into laughter.

At least things are back to normal.

* * *

I know. I made them kiss. I bet all of you are like, WTF?!

It's supposed to be romantic first kiss and blah. Well, I didn't want that to happen. Besides, this story is only going to have like 10 chapters or so.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

Yeah.

Last night?

Let's see. I got lectured by Roxas, which is an epic fail on my part. Riku totally hit on me, but then I got yelled at by Roxas. Had to spy on Olette courtesy of Roxas. Kairi and I put whipped cream in Hayner's pants while he slept, idea kudos to Roxas. Didn't get any sleep because of Roxas.

Oh yeah—and I kissed Roxas.

Does anyone see the pattern here?

When I was leaving the school, I'm pretty sure I tripped over my own feet more than once due to said tiredness. Kairi and Sora were wide awake, jumping and cheering. But Roxas and I were about to fall asleep on the stairs. In fact, I laid down on the stairs for a few minutes before Roxas came back for me.

I took a car ride back to my house with Sora and Roxas—since we all came together and I didn't have my car. Sora had to drive since Roxas probably would have passed out at the wheel.

Not cool, kiddies.

"Why are you two so tired?" Sora asked us as he pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah..." I thought I said everything, but in fact, I didn't. (I didn't explain anything at all actually.)

"I'm gonna..yeah." Roxas said, getting out of the car with me. I took the hint that Roxas was going to take a quick nap at my house, which bugged me since he didn't ask for my permission.

Fuckin' prick.

Anyway—after a nice long nap that we had, I woke up before Roxas and decided to get into the shower. I hadn't had a shower since the day before, and laying all over the school floors made me feel dirty and grimy. I was thankful to be able to shower. I mean, who wouldn't? I need my daily showers otherwise, I feel gross and unsanitary. (That's right.)

I blame Roxas for all of my misfortunes last night.

He was the source of my issues.

"Namine! Hurry up!" I heard Roxas's voice outside the bathroom door. Is he kidding me?! I hadn't even been in there for five minutes!

"Shut up!" I shouted back. I had a right to my shower. Roxas could go HOME and shower.

"I need to pee." He told me through the door.

"We have another bathroom."

"I'm afraid if I travel downstairs then I might—you know. I have to go that bad." I sort of felt sorry for the kid. But, then I got over it.

I decided that being rude to Roxas for all the things I went through last night was the best policy. It was the most reasonable thing I could think of.

"If you don't open this door, I am coming in." He can't be serious.

I'd _kill _him.

But—to my misfortune, he starts to pick the lock and open the door.

"Roxas! I'm _showering!_" I shouted to him, holding the curtain to make sure he couldn't sneak a peek. Why would he want to?

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I have never seen you naked." He said, moving around the bathroom.

"Yeah, when we were like, five!"

"Is there a difference? The only thing that changes on you is your boobs, and I'm pretty sure even those haven't changed." He chuckled.

"Dick. I am not flat-chested."

"I beg to differ."

"Well—well, YOU'RE SMALL!" He faked a mock gasp.

"I'm so appalled." Roxas flushed the toilet and washed his hands in the sink. He was going to smell fruity because I had fruity hand soap. (FRUIT.)

"You should be."

"You remember that time we all played strip poker? I think what you just said contradicts your facial expression to me that night." I blushed. The one and only time I had ever seen Roxas's—you know—was during strip poker, which he fails at. He probably only plays so he has an excuse to strip. And he was right, you guys.

"Go away." I said. Roxas laughed and then the bathroom door closed. I let out a long sigh before turning off the water and pulled down a towel and drying off. I had a habit of drying off in the shower because my mom complains that the floor gets all wet if I don't. Pulling the curtain away, I screamed.

Roxas was still in the bathroom.

And he was _laughing. _

"YOU JERK! GET OUT!" I screamed, attempting to push him out. He just pointed and laughed before finally leaving the bathroom.

This is why I hate it when he is over here.

* * *

**Student Agenda**

x

x

**This Agenda Belongs to: **

Name: Namine Sato, the queen of snarky remarks.  
Student Number: 1103932 (Don't steal, yo.)  
Address: 14568 Oblivion Rd (Roxas's address!)  
City/Town: Yeah—naw.  
Postal Code: What are these things even for?  
Phone: That's not going in this stupid thing.  
Homeroom: _With the most annoying teacher ever_

x

x

**MARCH CALENDER  
**_-dates to remember, or I shall die. _

_Thursday, March 15 – _Big test in homeroom. I must study. And sit as far away from Roxas as possible. CHEATING WHORE.  
_Friday, March 16 – _Date with Riku! I know, he asked me. Amazing! I'm so excited.  
_Saturday, March 17 – _Isn't this St. Patty's day? Out running the streets with Kairi, as per usual. But, also being dragged to finish up Prom orders.  
_Sunday, March 18 – _Ice cream day with Sora. I know, spending time with him instead of Roxas? Shocking. No, Roxas is actually spending a sole day with Ollie.  
_Tuesday, March 20 – _Back to school. Senior picture day. MUST LOOK DECENT!  
_Thursday, March 22 – _My mom's birthday. Sora and Roxas spending the day after school.  
_Saturday, March 24 – _Olette's birthday. Girls Day!

**APRIL CALENDER  
**_-need not forget. (REMEMBER, REMEMBER, REMEMBER) _

_Tuesday, April 3 – _Girls soccer tryouts. Be there. 4:15pm.  
_Wednesday, April 4 – _Girls basketball tryouts. Being coached by Mr. Strife....great.  
_Friday, April 6 – _Girls soccer list posted! Bring lucky charm! AND BASKETBALL—but that might be postponed until Monday.  
_Thursday, April 19 – _Cheer leading try outs. Not for me. Kairi. BE HER SUPPORT. (Don't get sucked into preppy mess.)  
_Monday, April 23 – _Studying with Roxas. Bowling at 7pm, thanks to the wonderful Riku.  
_Friday, April 27 – _One month til, Pre Prom Sleepover. BUST SHIT UP BABY!

**MAY CALENDER  
**_-according to Kairi and Olette, most important month. _

_Saturday, May 12 – _My birthday! Going out to the 18 and under club with my best friends.  
_Saturday, May 19 – _PROM! Not too happy. Might as well just die now.  
_Tuesday, May 29 – _Senior Graduation. 'Nuff said.  
_Don't really know any other events yet_

x

* * *

According to my amazingly organized agenda, tomorrow—I HAVE A DATE WITH RIKU.

Don't worry folks, it didn't go without a lecture from my dear friend Roxas. But, who cares. Kairi is cheering me on, and I am pretty excited. After I brutally murdered Roxas a week or so ago for coming in while I was in the shower, I got a call from the sex god and he asked me to the movies.

Boring—but it's Riku! Who gives a flying shit if it is the movies or not?!

NOT ME!

But, before I can even think of the stupid date, (not stupid, but—yeah) I need to focus on this test. I made sure I was about five seats away from Roxas and Sora alike, since they both like to cheat off of me.

NO ME GUSTA!

(Or for those who don't know Spanish—I do not like!)

"Namine! Good luck!" Kairi whisper-shouted from behind me. I turned around and gave her a giant smile. Roxas was studying furiously, it was obvious he didn't prepare. Sora was just--

--sleeping on his desk. No surprise.

Riku was in the far back corner, being the amazing person he was.

Back to the important thing--

this test.

I must pass this test!

I _must _pass this test!

"Cell phones off, please." Our homeroom teacher says.

Damn. There go my answers, yo.

* * *

"Namine—if you are going on this date, at least take some time to doll up and **stop **playing Mario Kart?" You know what, Kairi? Stop messing with my passion. I practically failed a test yesterday, let me have some fun. Mario Kart was my one and only vice. I loved it. I was like **this **close to finishing my license! I have all gold and I need one more on the Leaf Cup—but it's brutal. Even Roxas can't do it. And we stay up for hours playing this game—and—

"NAMINE!" I drop the wheel and stare at her. "You want to impress Riku, right? Get your skinny ass in the bathroom." I pout and turn off the Wii before walking into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet.

"No need to shout."

"Your date is in an hour. And you haven't done you hair or makeup." I didn't see the need. We would be in the dark. And, hopefully, we would be making out. But, that is just a plus right there. I am happy enough going on a date with the kid.

Kairi did my hair much like I would do it, besides she straightened it. Like a boss. Even that annoying curl that I can never get to go away in the back of my hair is gone! To match the outfit that she put me in(which was a pair black leggings and a long white dress sweater thing.) she put on just dark black eyeliner, but not too much.

"It seems you like getting dolled up now." Kairi joked. I blushed and glared.

I do not.

"Even in if I was dying, never."

"Yeah—oh look. Riku's here."

* * *

"What kind of movies do you like" Riku asked me as he had he hand around my waist. I'm SO lucky. I didn't know if I wanted to see an action flick (like I normally do with Roxas) or if I wanted to see a romantic comedy (like I do with Kairi.)

"Um, how about The Ugly Truth?" I asked. I heard it was a good movie that even the boys could enjoy. Riku nodded and paid for our tickets before we got in line for our snacks. He asked me what I wanted. I didn't want to sound like a fatty and order what I normally did.

"A small popcorn and a blue slushy?" I meekly looked up at him. He laughed and ordered a medium instead.

(Didn't I say small?)

Inside the theater, it was pretty packed, but Riku and I managed to get the perfect spot in the middle of the row. I loved sitting in the third row from the front. It was just something we always did. Riku slid his arm around my shoulders.

YAY!

YAY!

TRIPLE YAY!

In the movie—we were at the part where the lead actress has her new friend (who is training her in the art of flirting, which seems more like being a whore, and will probably end up falling in love with her even though he is the biggest dick ever. He speaks the truth though, saying what guys are only interested in—our bodies. Very good insight. Wait—isn't that what Roxas said?) buy her some—sex toys—which is like, what...vibrating underwear? Anyway, this kid gets a hold of the controller and then turned it on.

Let me remind you that she is at dinner with her new boyfriend, this friend of hers, and her working buddies. She just goes and well—you can picture what happens. Riku wasn't laughing, but I was.

"That is soooooo hilarious!" I giggled. Normally, if I was here with Roxas, we would both be laughing.

"Sort of inappropriate, I'd say." I got quiet. I didn't want to screw anything up.

(Embarrassing..)

It was nearing the end of the movie—you know the part where whatshername is on the hot air balloon with whatshisname and then they (after tons of arguing) get together. LIKE I SAID! I smiled and leaned on Riku when they kissed, and I guess he got the hint.

'Cause he kissed me.

(insert fan girl squealing here.)

And then he went down on my neck—and he made it really hard to watch the end of the movie. I'm pretty sure I am going to have a hickey by the end of the night, but who cares.

That's when he asked me a very serious (and life-changing question.)

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Yes, Kairi. Scream.

Kairi had stayed at my house to how the date when I got back. She first noticed the hickey, and then when I told her what he asked me, she sort of flipped out. She was on the phone with Sora, but completely forgot about him by that point.

Sorry Sora.

"He asked you to go steady?!"

"YES!"

"REALLY?!"

"YES!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES!"

She screamed and jumped up and down.

That continued for a while.

A long while.

Boy, am I having a great day.

* * *

"So, are we getting opened toed shoes, or closed?" I asked, leaning over to see the contents of the box. We were picking shoes to match our dresses. I'll give you a hint to the color of mine. I'll just tell you—it's white.

Simple.

"I'd say closed." Olette said.

"That's cause you are modest."

"Well, I want to get our of here. Today is St. Patty's day! We need to get the boys and run the streets!" I laughed. Every year, we all go downtown, watch the parade, and then go out for dinner and party. It's been a tradition. Olette joined us last year when she started dating Roxas.

"Here." I picked out a pair of bright silver, open toed heels, tried them on (they fit) and bought them. "Now, we can go."

"Those are just your shoes."

"Well get yours!" A catchy jingle was heard and Olette pulled out her cell phone. She smiled at the name (which made me think it was Roxas) and answered.

"Hello?" She soft voice said. "Oh, no. I can't hang out today. I'm going out with Roxas and the girls to St. Patrick's day parade downtown. And then going to get some drinks." I raised my eyebrow at Kairi, who just shrugged and bought her red stiletto heels. Olette hung up the phone, grabbed a pair of green shoes, and got in line with us.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked.

"No one important. Oh, hold my purse. I have to run to the back and get a different size." Olette shoved her purse in Kairi's arms and walked to the back of the store.

"I wonder..." Kairi said, trying to think of the possibilities of who the caller could be. I sighed, and started digging through Olette's purse. "What are you doing?!" Kairi said to me, grabbing my hand.

"I want to see who that was." Pulling out her phone, which was soooooo outdated, I scrolled to the incoming calls. "Hayner."

"No way."

It was.

Damn.

* * *

In order, this was the plan:

**01. **go meet up with the boys. (including Riku. Yay!)  
**02. **watch the parade.  
**03. **go to dinner at that one restaurant that Roxas almost got us kicked out from last year.  
**04. **after dinner, go to the eighteen and under club; which is also the sight for my 18th birthday.  
**05. **party some more!  
**06. **have one of Roxas's older friends (aka: Axel) get us some drinks and head back to the Aoki's.  
**07. **probably going to crash there for the night. (Can't come home drunk and get beat up by my parents.)  
_fun, huh?

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I worked and worked.

In case you are wondering how I placed those dates perfectly on Namine's agenda calender, I used my phone. That set up is actually for March, April, and May of 2012!

Long time from now. :)

Anyway—review!


	6. Chapter 6

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

So, as much as I was horrified to see that name on the cell phone screen, I couldn't assume.

Who says that she was cheating on Roxas?

Not me.

No sir.

But—I shall keep an eye on her.

Kairi, Olette, and I were making our way down the main street, trying to avoid seeing the parade before we met up with the boys. Cause, knowing me, I would stop and watch and we would never get to where we had to be. It would be awkward, I figured, since Roxas would be there. AND RIKU! I knew that Roxas was against me going on a date with Riku. How would he react when he learned I was dating him?

Oh yeah—never told you guys.

I never told Roxas that I was dating Riku.

I KNOW! I should have—and now I risk a lot, but whatever. It's my life, right? I haven't had a boyfriend since, like forever.

"And then—I learned that Namine's brother looks just like Roxas! Well, sort of. Creepy, huh?" Kairi, we know this. You don't need to tell this story over and over. Ven looks like Roxas. Big fucking deal.

The boys were standing on the corner (like hookers.) and I swear Sora had something before he came because he was jumping up and down like an idiot. In broad daylight.

At least wait till the lights go out.

Riku never showed. He had told me he was going to meet us at the restaurant, having no interest in the parade. Tch, whatever. That is one thing that bugged me about him. He was a fun-sucker. But I could deal with that.

"Are you going to, you know, finally make a move on Sora? It's obvious that something is going on." I nudged Kairi in the gut. She blushed and walked away.

**Namine: 1  
****Kairi: 0**

"So—wait. We are going to stand for two hours and watch a parade?" Olette questioned. Last year, the parade was canceled, and none of us told her how long the parade was.

"Duh." Sora said. Olette huffed.

"I don't really want to." Roxas put his arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"Come on. At least stay for some."

I loved the parade. It was just so green, and so much fun. A few years ago, Roxas and I ran out into the street and danced with the Irish dancers. Failing, obviously.

We tried.

Anyway—we followed the parade down the street, cheering until we ran all the way to the end, so could stand in one spot.

"I'm going to sit." Olette said, taking a seat on the bench after letting go of Roxas. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the parade. Kairi and Sora were standing on the bar holding the crowd back and talking, taking pictures. You know.

"Hold still." I said, and I jumped onto Roxas's back. My feet were killing me, and the police officer down the way was glaring at Sora and Kairi for being on the bar so I didn't want to test my luck. Roxas slid his arms under my thighs, not taking his eyes off the view.

I pointed to a float. "So pretty!" I'm seventeen and I look like a five year old.

Who cares?!

"What the hell?" Roxas shouted suddenly.

"Yes?" I said, resting my head on that excuse he calls for hair.

"You are wearing one pink and one blue sock. What the fuck, Namine?"

"I'm unique!"

"More like insane." I slapped him upside the head and leaned to look behind me to find Olette on the phone. Kairi was too busy flirting with Sora, so I grabbed a donut hole that Roxas was about to eat and threw it at her head over dramatically.

"Hey!" She shouted, turning around. I jerked my eyes in Olette's direction and waved my phone.

**12:09pm  
****To: Namine  
****From: Kairi  
**Do you think she is on the phone with Hayner?

**12:10pm  
****To: Kairi  
****From: Namine  
**YES! She complained all day today, saying she didn't really want to be here.  
She and Roxas always want to be together.

**12:11pm  
****To: Namine  
****From: Kairi  
**I know.  
Strange.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and sighed. The parade was nearing an end, Olette was acting weird, and most of all---

Riku wasn't here!

* * *

We were outside the restaurant: Paopu's.

It was a nice, fancy one.

Riku had shown up not that long ago—and every time I glanced at Roxas—this is what I saw:

Glare.

_Glare._

GLARE.

I so do not deserve that kind of treatment. And he is sitting right across from me—so I can't turn away. It's bugging me—like an itch you can't scratch.

"So, Riku..been happy lately?" Roxas smirks. Kairi kicks his leg from under the table. Go Kairi! I sigh. Dinner just hasn't started well. We haven't even ordered yet and they are about to go at it. I'd like to eat before I get kicked out. Maybe I won't have to pay then. GOSH! Boys piss me off. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hayner, Pence, and some other kids I don't know walk in and sit at a table.

Now is that just coincidence or something else?

I'd say the latter.

Anyway—as I was getting glared at, I was trying to have a conversation with Sora, since Riku didn't seem like that chatting type at the moment. We were going over the details for tomorrow, since we were to be having ice cream.

Since the silence was getting awkward, I thought it would be best to take out my phone and surf the web.

…

**User name: **Naminelovesturtles  
**Password: **********

…

**Namine Sato **is feeling the tension at the table.

Comment | Like

**Ventus Sato **likes this

x

Comments:

x

**Kairi Suzuki: **You too!  
**Namine Sato: **YES! It's eating me away  
**Kairi Suzuki: **I know. For more reasons than one.  
**Namine Sato: **Amen

x

**Sora Aoki: **Well, as soon as dinner is done, we can get drunk and forget about tension  
**Namine Sato: **For once, I agree.  
**Sora Aoki: **SWEET

x

**Roxas Aoki: **You know why.  
**Namine Sato: **Come on, Roku. It's my life.  
**Roxas Aoki: **And?  
**Namine Sato: **As my BFF, you should support me.  
**Roxas Aoki: **Well, I do not.  
**Namine Sato: **Come on, I'll do anything!  
**Roxas Aoki: **Sorry, Nam. It isn't going to work.  
**Namine Sato: **Damn, I'll just have to get you drunk.  
**Olette Watanabe: **WHAT?!  
**Roxas Aoki: **See that, Ollie? She wants to rape me.  
**Namine Sato: **That wasn't my intention...  
**Roxas Aoki: **Sure..

x

**Namine Sato **has gone from _single _to _in a relationship_

Comment | Like

**Kairi Suzuki, Ventus Sato, Sora Aoki, and 4 others **like this

x

Comments:

x

**Roxas Aoki: **DISLIKE

x

* * *

"I'm so glad that was over with!" Kairi yelled, stretching her arms as we walked down the street.

"You can say that again." I mumbled. Riku had his arm around my shoulders, and Roxas made sure to stay far away from us as we walked to the club.

This boy...I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.

I don't really understand the whole point between Roxas hating the fact that I am dating Riku. Well—I haven't really told him flat out that I am dating him, but it's sort of obvious. It was Roxas's idea that I say yes to whoever asks me to prom, and technically, he is the only person who is going to ask me.

SO HAH!

Prick.

"Let's party it up!" Sora shouted, pushing past his brother in an epic manner to get in line.

"Sora—I think you need to calm down. You haven't even had any booze yet." Riku said, arm around my waist. I laughed, my voice echoing in the darkness. (Wow—got all poetic there.)

"AND?!"

Sometimes, I think he should take something for his attitude.

Walking into the club, I was so excited by the lights. They lit up into my face, mostly red and blue. I saw some green back there. Teenagers our age were dancing all over the floor, and some at the bar. (Though the drinks were non-alcoholic, which is why we were getting drunk LATER.)

In my head, I made a summary of possible outcomes of this night:

**a) **Everything goes well and I walk out alive and still have a best friend  
**b) **someone gets punched. Fighting, and well, people get pissed at each other  
**c) **everyone gets so drunk that no one remembers a thing.

I'm really hoping for A, but C would be just as good.

I sighed and took Riku's arm before glaring at Roxas and walking to the middle of the dance floor. Sure, I wasn't one for dancing (hence the reason I didn't go to prom, or any dance for that matter) but, I felt as if I needed to have some fun.

Dancing with Riku was like grinding against a wall. Sorry for the horrible picture in your head, but I had to say it. He doesn't dance, or at least, not with me. And when he tried—it was too inappropriate for my tastes.

"Am I doing something wrong?" His voice sounded so much like a puppies! I pouted.

"No—it's just...you aren't dancing. It's a bit awkward." I giggled. He smiled. (I'm guessing he liked it when I giggled.)

"We don't have to dance. We can go sit at the bar." I agreed, and he and I headed to sit down. We talked for a while, about many things: School, embarrassing moments, childhood memories, etc. He ended up telling me after two hours of sitting, talking, and drinking kitty cocktails, that he didn't really want to go to Sora and Roxas's.

"Why not? I mean, we always go and get drunk on St. Patty's day. Isn't that what the Irish do?" I said, though I had nothing against the Irish.

"Yeah—but I'm not into the whole thing." Which somehow I thought was a lie. "Besides, I don't think Roxas really wants me there." Oh, now the real reasons comes out.

"Oh, forget Roxas. Let's have fun!" I said, putting my hand on his knee, pouting. He placed a kiss on my lips (yay!) and stood.

"I'll call, okay?" I sighed, and nodded before watching him walk off.

What was I supposed to do now?

Honestly...?

**10:04pm  
****To: Kairi  
****From: Namine  
**Where are you?

**10:07pm  
****To: Namine  
****From: Kairi  
**_Talking _with Sora.  
Why?

**10:08pm  
****To: Kairi  
****From: Namine  
**Talking about what?  
And—Riku left. So I'm alone at the bar.

**10:13pm  
****To: Namine  
****From: Kairi  
**Well, I'm busy.  
Sorry, Hun.  
Text Roxas.

I glared at the screen before opening my contacts list.

Roxas was one of the last people I wanted to talk to right now. So I settled for someone else.

**10:17pm  
****To: Olette  
****From: Namine  
**Where are you?

**10:19pm  
****To: Namine  
****From: Olette  
**Driving home.

**10:20pm  
****To: Olette  
****From: Namine  
**Texting and driving is illegal.  
Why are you going home?  
I have no one to talk to, Riku left.

**10:23pm  
****To: Namine  
****From: Olette  
**I don't fancy getting drunk now.  
Text Roxas.

Why the hell was everyone telling me to do that. I kicked a stool by me, which got me glared at by the bartender, and scrolled down to Roxas's name. As much as I didn't want to do that--

--Sora and Kairi were probably sucking face, Olette went home, so did Riku...what the hell was Roxas doing?!

**10:30pm  
****To: Roxas  
****From: Namine  
**Hey, where are you?

**10:31pm  
****To: Namine  
****From: Roxas  
**Sitting at a table, playing Tap Tap.  
Why?

**10:32pm  
****To: Roxas  
****From: Namine  
**I'm coming to find you.

I stood from the place I was sitting and walked over to where the tables were placed. And there he was—sitting playing on his iPod. I sighed, because I knew he was angry, but I walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Hey." I sighed, tucking my phone in my pocket.

"Hi." He paused his game and set it on the table before looking me in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like him—but I do."

"Sure. I can't do anything about it anyway." He still looked pissed, but I don't think he was willing to screw up our friendship over it. "You were always the dumb one."

"Hey!" I pushed his shoulder and he laughed. "I think your brother is making out with Kairi."

"Finally. It's about time." I nodded. There wasn't much to talk about. "I see you are getting into the whole prom thing."

"I am not!"

"Getting excited to go shopping now?"

I pouted. What a jerk.

"You know what? I think you should just die."

"You'd miss me too much."

"Would not, Roxas. And you know it."

"You just want to get me drunk. And now that Olette isn't here, you can have me all to yourself."

"Oh, you learned of my master plan." I said, sarcastically.

I really wanted to rape Roxas. That was my dream. _Not. _

"I knew it. Just wait till you're eighteen. Then it's legal."

I shoved his shoulder. I slipped off my shoes and put my feet in his lap while I leaned back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to club right now. I'd rather drink, but I couldn't. Roxas said that Axel was already outside his house, but Kairi and Sora were no where to be found, and I didn't want to know what they were doing. Gross.

"Can we just leave them behind? I think they will catch the hint."

Roxas gave me props to this amazing idea.

* * *

**Posted on Saturday, March 17 at 11:56 PM**

**Current Mood: **Wanting some booze.  
**Current Music: **Break you're little heart, you moron.  
**Location: **The Aoki's. Sexy time.

_**Subject: **_Luck of the Irish

Well...

The parade was amazing. It was really entertaining, although Riku wasn't there. I had a good time with everyone. Dinner was—well tense. Not going to lie. Roxas was all—GLARE--and Riku was all—OMG—and like, yeah.

Olette and Riku went home like party poopers, and that left, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and myself to party it up here. Axel, I think, is staying. Right now, he's loading crap into the house while I sit on my lazy butt.

I'm such a help aren't I?

Roxas and I are on normal speaking terms, but I know he is still pissed about Riku.

YOU KNOW WHAT ROXAS? (FUCK YOU.) I love you.

So far—I'm doing good on my predictions for the night. No one got beat up, and well everything is going well. I just hope nothing bad happens when I get drunk. I don't want to wake up in some old mans house half naked.

I had a dream like that once—but there were zombies. (….)

I know that I will have a horrible hangover but I am planning on dealing with it. I made sure I brought some meds. I can't ruin my day with Sora now can I? But—I have a feeling he is going to cancel. Just a woman's intuition.

I saw some other kids at the club that I know:

Selphie  
Hayner  
Pence  
Seifer  
Rai  
Fuu--

and yeah. It was interesting. But, who cares about them? Though I think Hayner left early. Around 10:15 or something. Alone, so I wondered why. I was going to ask, but I was too busy texting. Everyone else left me. Roxas was there, but who cares?

TIME TO GET WASTED

x

Comments

x  
_**Response to Post: **_**Luck of the Irish  
****Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:03 AM from _mobile  
_**_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
****Kairi Suzuki: **Get your ass out of Roxas's room and come drink something..

x

x

_**Response to Post: **_**Luck of the Irish  
****Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:05 AM from _mobile  
_**_**Subject: **_**Why?  
****Sora Aoki:** Why won't we be hanging tomorrow? I'm not planning on canceling.

_**Response to Sora Aoki  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:07 AM  
**_**Subject: **_**I know.  
****Namine Sato: **I just know you and Kairi are up to something

x

x

_**Response to Post: **_**Luck of the Irish  
****Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:10 AM  
**_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
****Ventus Sato: **Shame on you. Get a life and stop hanging out with the Aoki's.

_**Response to Ventus Sato  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:11 AM  
**_**Subject: **_**SHUT UP  
****Namine Sato: **Go die

x

x

_**Response to Post: **_**Luck of the Irish  
****Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:15 AM from _mobile  
_**_**Subject: **_**NOW  
****Roxas Aoki: **If you don't get your ass down here, I'm not going to mix your drink.

_**Response to Roxas Aoki  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:16 AM  
**_**Subject: **_**NEVER  
****Namine Sato: **Can't you mix my drink when I come down? Or make it now? I'm busy in your room right now and I don't want to come down yet. I'm surfing the web.

_**Response to Namine Sato  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:18 AM from _mobile  
_**_**Subject: **_**YEAH.  
****Roxas Aoki: **Hate to break it to you, but you need to gt ouv of my room. I'm practically drunk, since you hbve been im there for about hclf an hr.

_**Response to Roxas Aoki  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:20 AM  
**_**Subject: **_**WTF.  
****Namine Sato: **Are you typing with the front of your phone or are you that drunk? Besides, no I am not leaving. You are probably too drunk to find your room anyway. I'm instant messaging Olette, so it is going to have to wait.

_**Response to Namine Sato  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:23 AM from _mobile  
_****_Subject: _RTWFQ!  
****Roxas Aoki: **i'm tht dqunk. Now, come down or I am going up.

_**Response to Roxas Aoki  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:24 AM  
**_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
****Namine Sato: **That's what he said.

_**Response to Namine Sato  
**_**Posted on Sunday, March 18 at 12:27 AM from _mobile  
_****_Subject: _YCDBWYCID  
****Roxas Aoki: **I'm coming uppppp

x

I sat in the chair, thinking to myself.

What the fuck just happened?

Roxas was probably too drunk to walk up the stairs, and Axel was there, so I didn't worry about him coming up. Who would be scared of Roxas anyway? Although, I don't know what he is like drunk, since I am always drunk with him, he seems to be a little out there.

I turned back to Roxas's laptop (that he so kindly gave me the password to) and opened back up the chat I was having with Olette.

**Namine: **I'm really tired. I want to go down and drink, but I can't bring myself to get out of the chair.  
**Olette: **I'm sorry. I would be there, but I am not in the drinking mood.  
**Namine: **You know, your boyfriend is acting strange.  
**Olette: **How?  
**Namine: **I don't know, but he says he's coming up here and going to bring me downstairs, and that scares me.  
**Olette: **HAHA! He's going to do something to you.  
**Namine: **Ew.  
**Olette: **I think that's funny. Is he drunk?  
**Namine: **I believe so.  
**Olette: **Then, tell him that the peanut man is in the corner. He will leave you alone.  
**Namine: **WTF  
**Olette: **I did that when he was drunk, and he left me alone. Don't ask.  
**Namine: **I won't. Hold on. I hear someone in the hall.

I turned away from the computer and leaned backwards to see Roxas stumbling up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at the stupid blond who held a cup of something in his hands. He pushed open the door and stared at me. I halfway closed the lid to his laptop to the light wasn't glaring on me and I could actually see his face.

"N-N-Nam.." He said, pushing open the door. I sighed, standing up so I could at least feel somewhat superior to the drunk man. Boy. _Thing. _

IT.

"I'm coming."

"No—No, you know...the cow...the ninja in the corner told me to tell you about the cow...you want some steak?"

What the hell?

"Roxas? Okay—Mr. Drunk, let's go downstairs and get wasted together." I said, walking up to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. I forgot that I left my phone on this awesome couch. "Hold on."

Yeah—he has a big room.

I walked over and sat down for a minute, scanning through my recent texts (most of them from drunk Kairi) and didn't even realize that Roxas was coming up to me. He plopped down next to me, setting his drink on the floor, and got all up in my face.

Like super close.

"Guess what. I've got something to tell you." He said, placing his head on my shoulder. His breath was a mix between something nasty and strawberry? I couldn't really pick it out well.

"Um—what?" I said, blushing at this sudden closeness. I was busy texting Riku dammit! He stared at me for a minute, and then grinned a peculiar grin. "Roxas—I think you need to get out of my personal bubble." He placed a finger to my lips.

"I'm trying to tell you something." It seemed really hard for him to say that. He stared me down for a long while, playing with that stupid curl I have in my hair. Obviously—and who wouldn't—I was blushing like mad. "Your chest it flat." He whispered.

"You told me this." I gritted through my teeth, my blush disappearing. But—that didn't stop Roxas. Oh no. He now attempted to crawl on top of me. I shoved his shoulders back and scooted back to the end of the couch. "Roxas—what the hell are you doing?" I tried hard to shove him away, since he kept coming, but now he had me pinned between him (a fucking wrestler) and the arm of his couch.

"I'm trying to tell you things! Like how you are flat chested, and how cute you are." He said. I blushed even more.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Roxas get--" As he was staring at me, I noticed how blue his eyes were. My brain functioning had shut all together. Roxas had the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen. It was like that time—when Roxas and I went to the beach—and we saw that fish—in the water—the blue—IT'S LIKE BLUE! You know the blue I am talking about. The color, the one that has the hint of purple, but it has green, more like green, but it also has purple in it. I like that purple. Do you like purple? Wait—why am I talking about purple? Oh yeah because of green! Wait—why am I talking about green? Oh, because of blue? Wait—why am I talking about blue? Oh because of Roxas's eyes.

Oh hold on—what the hell am I talking about his eyes for, no matter how pretty they are?

Wait—wait....

I regained some of my brain function to feel the fact the Roxas's had his lips pressed against mine. They tasted just like whatever he was drinking—something strawberry. I had my hands against Roxas's chest, attempting to get him off of me, but me against a wrestler?

The amount of force it would take to get him off of me would be like the amount of force it would take for you to stop Chuck Norris from roundhouse kicking you in the face.

Yeah, not happening.

"Roxas... stop..." I tried to sound forceful against his mouth, but it came out in more of a moan. Roxas chuckled, and that was not the response I was hoping for. My poor teenage hormones were throwing a party right now. Roxas came up into my ear.

"But—don't feel something for me too?" He purred into my ear. My face was burning and Roxas's body heat was not helping me. He was now starting to trail kisses down to the corner of my mouth all the way to my neck as he started biting it.

I am not enjoying this.

This is bad.

Stop hormones.

Come on, Namine.

"Roxas," I pulled out my hand from under him and pointed, "It's, um, the peanut man." He stopped kissing me, sat up, which gave me enough time to gather myself, and run out of the room.

As I traveled downstairs, I could hear 'Shots' by LMFAO blasting downstairs.

Taking the wonderful advice of LMFAO, I downed a jello shot, hoping to forget what the fuck just happened.

* * *

WOW. Um...kudos to chibixbabe for helping me!!!

**RTWFQ- **Read the whole fucking question.

**YCDBWYCID- **You can't do business when your computer is down.

Yeah.. COMMENT. REVIEW. SHIZ.


	7. Chapter 7

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

I woke up in the bathroom.

I was fully clothed, sitting in the bathtub with a plastic cup sitting off to the side. Apparently, I had gotten drunk and passed out in there.

The sad thing was--

--I remembered _everything. _

Let's back track, shall we? I had sang drunk karaoke with Kairi, ran down the street in my underwear with Sora, painted Axel with face paint, taken some jello shots, made out with Roxas, had fun on Roxas's computer--

OH MY GOD.

I kissed—_no--_I made out with Roxas.

What the hell?! I know he was drunk, but still! GARH!

"I feel so violated." I muttered to myself, crawling out of the bathroom and into the hallway. The doorway to Roxas's parents' room showed Axel, walking to me, obviously hungover. He looked at me, and scrunched his eyebrows.

"I had the craziest dream." I looked up at him from my position on the floor. "I thought I saw you and Roxas making out on his couch in his room. Funny shit, huh?" I blushed, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah—obviously it was a dream!"

"Ha ha—that could never happen."

"Yeah....go back to bed Axel." He turned around, confused, and walked back to the bed. I sighed and stood, rubbing my head, trying to rid myself of my current headache. Walking down the hall, I passed Sora's room to find Sora and Kairi's shoes outside the door. (No way that I wanted to open that at the moment.) Dreading what I was going to do, I walked to Roxas's room near the stairs and pushed open the door to find the blond laying down on the couch.

Stupid.

Jerk.

Drunk-man.

Roxas was using my overnight bag as a pillow, so I slowly pulled it out from under him, attempting to not wake him up. (But—I failed.) His bright blue eyes opened up at me, and right away groaned at the feeling of a headache. I dug through my bag, not trying to make eye contact with him.

"Morning." He mumbled, sitting up. I mumbled a reply in return and took a hair tie and pulled my hair back. It kept falling into my face.

WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE.

"Was Riku here or something?" Roxas asked me, peering at me.

"No—Why?" I stood, medicine in hand, and I walked to his bathroom to get a cup of water. I needed to rid myself of this headache.

"You have a hickey." I slammed my hand onto my neck and turned around.

"That's not a hickey." I said, avoiding his eyes. He smirked and pulled my hand from my neck, leaning in. I cringed at the closeness.

"Yeah, it is. Who gave it to you?" He laughed.

"No one!" I blushed, walking out of the bathroom. It was bad enough that he kissed me (not that the kissing was bad) and told me that I was cute when we both are in relationships, I don't need him going on about the hickey that he gave me and doesn't remember doing it.

"So it IS a hickey."

"Shut—Shut up!!" I said. "Get to work helping me clean up this shit." I was blushing madly, picking up cups. The Aoki's parents will be coming home soon, and we need to get this mess cleaned up. Or die. I like the former.

"Ugh—fine. Now, how long is this going to take?"

"Pretty long."

"Dammit."

* * *

We were lucky enough to have everyone help clean up that mess. We really trashed the place. Axel had left, totally forgetting about his 'dream' and never said a word. I don't think. Sora and Kairi—well I am sure there is something going on, but they haven't announced anything yet.

Today was a very slow day in class. Olette was absent, but she wasn't the only one. Hayner and Pence were gone too. Kairi was sitting on her desk, writing a prompt for her writing class. Sora was passed out on the desk right behind her. Roxas was messing with his cell phone under his desk (texting Olette probably) and I was trying to get over my problem with being close to him.

It bugged me.

For serious.

"Namine." I squeaked and looked up from my blank paper to see Roxas raising and eyebrow at me.

"Yep?" I asked awkwardly.

"I have some—questions."

"..Yes?"

"Do you think Olette is acting weird?" Oh. That was it. Of course I did! But—I didn't want to mess anything because I was paranoid.

"What do you mean?" Roxas put a hand in his hair, resting his elbow on the desk.

"She has been out a lot, not wanting to spend time with me. And Hayner is acting weird too—you don't think--"

"Roxas, I don't think you should jump to conclusions, now matter how it looks. If you are concerned, ask her." Roxas sighed, his eyes downcast. I smiled. "Don't let her get you down! I'm here—and today is Senior picture day!"

"Oh yeah!" Kairi said, jumping off her desk, running to ask the teacher for a pass to the bathroom. I laughed at her, because she looked fine. I was wearing a blue button up top, and my hair was down and spread along my shoulders. Roxas had on a top like mine, but it was black.

We matched!

Oh, Sora did too—he had on red.

"All Seniors make your way to the gymnasium." A voice over the intercom told us. I sighed as my class stood up and filed out of the class room. My stomach was in knots, because all my high school pictures were bad. I always blinked, had something in my teeth, hair, etc.

"Your picture will be fine." Roxas assured me, putting an arm around my shoulder. I tensed, and I knew he felt it. "What's wrong with you? You have been acting weird around me since Saturday."

I tried to laugh it off.

Tried and failed.

"It's nothing. I promise."

"When girls say it's nothing—it really means," His tone of voice went up an octave. "I'm really hurt or emotionally scarred." I laughed because he sounded really gay.

"Wow—Roxas." I avoided his question by running into my line for pictures. Thank god we weren't in the same line, huh?

As my time came up (which I was dreading) I fixed my shirt, double checked with Kairi before sitting down on the stool. My mother had chosen a black background which went nice with me—blond hair and blue shirt. I was tilted a bit to the side and as the woman was putting in new film, I saw Riku standing in the line. He smiled and waved to me and I smiled at him, and Kairi yelled to me.

"Yeah! Smile like that!" I couldn't smile like that on cue. I rolled my eyes and the photographer told me to smile. I tried. She looked at me, rolling her eyes, and told me to give her a real smile. Looking behind her (don't people tell you to look over the camera anyway?) I saw Roxas just getting out of his pictures. His glance met with mine and he smiled big, waving his arms. I giggled and smiled back at him—and then a flash met with my eyes.

"Beautiful smile." The photographer said to me.

* * *

"How were your pictures, dear?" My mother asked me as I was in the kitchen, making myself a sandwich. I sighed.

"They were actually good—no thanks to some people." I didn't know what I was talking about. Why was I irritated that Roxas got me to smile for the camera, but I couldn't smile on my own? Roxas and Riku both make me smile, and it was confusing me.

"Ah—oh, the boys are still coming over for my birthday, right?"

"Yep." I took a Vitamin Water and headed up to my room to wait for a call from Riku. Even though we were dating, he hadn't formally asked me to prom yet, and I was hoping he would any day now. My cell phone rang and I glared at it until I learned it was Riku.

"Hey, babe." He said through the phone.

"Hi, Riku." I said, laying back into my pillow. "What's up?"

"So—I know it's over the phone and everything, but, you want to go prom with me?" I inwardly squealed, died, and came back to life.

"Yes, of course." Even though I wanted to go with him, I had to say yes regardless, right? Thanks to that wonderful bet.

"That's great. Am I going to have to wear some crazy color tux?"

"Why?"

"Couples are meant to match."

HE'S DEDICATED!

"No, I'm wearing a white dress." I smiled. I picked the perfect color.

"Great." He sounded optimistic. The other line started to beep, and I pulled the phone away to see that it was Roxas. I groaned, but he must be calling me for something important, since he never calls around dinner time.

"Riku, I have someone on the other line. Can I call you back?"

"Actually—I'm, um, going out to dinner with my parents. I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, baby." I pressed SEND on my phone and spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, Roku?" Normally—he would laugh. Why, I don't know, because he always got pissed at everyone else calling him that. It was a childhood nickname. Long story.

"Want to do me a favor?"

What?

It would probably be something stupid, like jump a whale. (WTF.)

"Sure."

"Want to put your phone on mute and listen in with my conversation with Olette?" Never expected that. Why would he want me to do that? He never liked me listening to his phone conversations. He always wanted me to go in another room when he was on the phone.

"Why?"

"I want witnesses to whatever Olette says. I'm taking your advice and asking her myself."

Gulp.

Okay—this won't be bad.

I won't get blamed for something. (Though I sense a bunch of drama if I say yes.

Should I say yes? God dammit!)

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

HEY! First post of the new year!

Sorry it was a bit shorter than the other one. (WAY SHORTER.) This is more of a filler for the next chapter.

The studio is up and running and we are currently planning projects. Look up Together With The Sundown's profile page and favorite it! We will have stories up soon!

Also, check my profile for important updates.

I MEAN IT PEOPLE! :D

Review! No flames please and thank yous.


	8. Chapter 8

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

I honestly didn't want to eavesdrop on this conversation, but Roxas asked me to. He seem genuinely concerned about his relationship with Olette, so it would be in my duty to help him. He is my best friend, aside from Kairi. I pressed the mute button on my phone as the other line began to ring. I could hear Roxas drumming his fingers on his desk, and I could picture him. His blond hair a mess and his feet propped up on the edge of his bed. He was probably in his desk chair, and shirtless.

NO NAMINE.

Don't think like that.

"Hello?" Olette voice pulled me out of my thoughts and my breathing stopped. I don't know why I was freaking out. I mean—it wasn't my relationship at steak here.

"Ollie? Hey, it's Roxas." He told her, and I could feel the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh hey."

"You haven't talked to me recently, and I want to know why." He demanded.

"What are you talking about. I told you, I have been busy. And I don't fancy going out to party with your friends." She said. There was a sternness in her voice, and I stared at the wall in front of me with a confused expression.

"There has to be another reason. Everything was fine between us until Prom time rolled around." Roxas was right. Ever since the first prom sleep over Olette has been acting strange. Actually, ever since the whole Hayner kiss thing.

"You're making up stuff, Roxas. I'm not acting weird."

"Yes you are. You barely want to be around me."

"Stop making up stuff, Roxas!"

I had enough, really. I don't care if Roxas was making up stuff or not, but she really needed to calm down her attitude. "Olette, shut up!"

"Namine? What the hell?" Olette said in the phone. I could hear the anger in her voice. Roxas had stopped talking all together.

"I don't care who is wrong in this situation. Maybe Roxas is making up stuff, but you know what? You need to stop acting so mean to your boyfriend. He is right, you have been acting strange these past few days, and it is affecting everyone."

"I'm not really. And if it seems like I am, I'm sorry. I'd rather not discuss this on the phone, let alone with you here Namine. I don't mean to offend you but this is between me and Roxas." She told me. I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"I asked her to, Olette." Roxas said for me.

"Either way. I'll talk to you alone in person, Roxas. Goodnight." And she clicked off her line. I heard Roxas sigh and I felt so bad for him. Olette has changed, and it wasn't for the better.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nam." He didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. I stared at the phone in my hand before pressing the end button. I felt as if I should run over and comfort him, but he might want to be alone.

"Good night, Roxas." I mumbled to myself, crawling under my sheets and drifting into darkness.

* * *

Today was my mom's birthday. She wasn't that old either, nor did she look it. Her shoulder length blond hair was almost dull compared or her bright, vibrant green eyes. She had a smile on her face as she stood whistling in the kitchen. Coming through the front door, I set my keys on the end table by the door and called out to her.

"Mom! Sora and Roxas are here!" I knew for a fact that Roxas didn't want to be here. Olette hadn't come to school today, so Roxas didn't get to speak to her. He was down in the dumps, per say, about her. He tried not to show it.

"Oh, goodie!" She wiped her hands on a towel and walked quickly into the room gave the boys a hug. I was holding the cake Roxas and Sora so graciously made for her. I didn't know what it look like, though. It smelled like chocolate. We walked into the kitchen and I set down the cake before walking and giving my mother a hug and wishing her a happy birthday.

"We shall take the honor of making you dinner." Sora said in a strange voice. My mom giggled at him as he put on her apron and walked to the fridge. I assumed that I wasn't taking part in this dinner that they were cooking.

"So boys, are you excited for prom?" My mother asked sitting in a chair sipping her coffee.

"Hell yes!" Sora exclaimed, taking out some chicken breasts.

"Roxas, how in earth did you get my Namine to attend prom?" She giggled. Roxas smirked and turned around from cutting up the lettuce and spoke.

"Let's just say she came to her senses." I glared at him which caused him to laugh aloud before turning back to the food in front of him.

"Yeah, whatever." Roxas and Sora took their time in cooking a nice dinner. Every so often, Sora would take a seat and talk to my mom. Roxas stood though, slowly cutting up the vegetables and other things that would go into the food. I didn't know what they were cooking.

Walking over, I crossed my arms over my chest and stood on my tip toes, leaning over his shoulder.

"That looks good." I mumbled into his ear and he smiled, never taking his eyes off of the food he was cutting.

"I hope so." Roxas said back to me in a hushed tone. He stuck his hand into the mashed up potatoes that he had on the side and smashed it on the side of my cheek.

"You jerk!" I said, backed up from him and went for a paper towel. Snorting, he took a little bit more and rubbed it on the side of my face. Setting down his knife, he took my moment of distraction to grab my sides and start tickling me. "Roxas! No!"

I tried to wrestle his arms away but he was too strong. We laughed like that for a minute until I realized that the kitchen was silent. Lifting up my mashed potato covered face, I looked over to my mother and Sora who were staring at us.

"Um-" I blushed, standing up. Roxas cleared his throat and turned back to the food. I took a napkin and began to wipe my face as the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, I spoke. "Hello?" And then I knew who it was. It was Olette. I also knew who she was here to see. "Roxas!" I called behind me, and he walked in, wiping some potatoes off of his uniform.

"Yeah?" His speech froze. "Olette," He spoke breathlessly. She stepped back and Roxas followed her out, only cracking the door. I made it look like I walked away but I crouched down and listened through the open door.

"Well..?" Roxas said to her. There was some shuffling of some feet so I assumed she moved a bit.

"This isn't working out." Although Roxas and I didn't have some sort of literal connection, I could feel his heart just break inside me. I don't know how, but I could.

"What? What are you talking about? Everything was fine!"

"No—it wasn't. Maybe you didn't see it, but I did. I—I just can't do it anymore." Roxas didn't say anything. I guessed he couldn't. How could you reply to that?

"Just—Just don't do this. We can work it out." The tears were coming. I could hear it in his voice. Roxas wasn't one to cry, but I knew he liked her a lot. He had a reason.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper and then her heels clacked down my porch and disappeared. Roxas didn't walk back in right away. I was too shocked to move myself. Suddenly, Roxas opened the door, which hit me in the side and I flew backwards into the ground. Rubbing my head, I looked up at Roxas, who didn't have an emotion on his face.

"Did you hear that?"

I nodded. He sighed, closing the door behind him. "Roku.."

"Can I stay here tonight?" How could I refuse him? I told him sure and he walked back into the kitchen, ignoring Sora and my mother. I wanted to cry. My best friend was heart broken, and I knew there wasn't much I could do. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I knew he wouldn't cry, so I felt as if I should cry for him. Walking back into the kitchen, I stared at his back while Sora and my mother looked at me. I was on the verge of tears. Roxas's cuts kept getting sharper and sharper before his shoulders started shaking. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from the back. Roxas wiped his face and turned back to face the rest of us.

"Who wants cake?"

* * *

Roxas was laying silently on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt bad for him. I know that he truly felt something for Olette, and for her to crush his heart without a single explanation is just cruel. The best thing I could do for him was to talk to Olette.

Maybe I could get something, anything out of her.

"Roku.." I said, but I didn't really know what I wanted to say. His blue eyes slowly made their way to look at me. I was sitting on my desk chair, attempting to figure out Algebra and failing.

"Yeah?" He finally answered, looking back up at the ceiling.

"You going to be okay? Do you need anything?" He stood from the bed and walked over to me, hands in his pockets. His face just made me want to cry. It was so sad and heartbroken.

"Yeah—a hug?" It was more of a question than a request. I smiled at him and stood from the chair, wrapping my arms around his waist. He removed his hands from his pocket, putting them around my shoulders. I could smell the faint scent of cologne from his chest. I relaxed into his embrace, as he did into mine. I felt his head rest on mine as he exhaled a sigh.

Rubbing my hand on his back, I said, "Roxas, everything is going to be just fine. I'm going to do anything to make sure your happy. I'm here for you."

Roxas pulled away, looked me intensely in the eye. Such a look actually made me blush, which I felt bad for. I don't even know if he was actually looking at me; the stare that intense. I was about to pull my arms away, but his hold tightened around me. There was something in his eyes.

Something I haven't seen since he was drunk, but even then I thought it was the alcohol.

He leaned down ever so slowly, about to capture my lips with his. I was too frightened to move, so I just allowed it to happen. This time he did it on purpose. It wasn't a drunk kiss or a game. Even though it shocked me like hell, my body moved on its own. I placed my hands on his waist and pushed myself into his kiss. He started pushing me back, never breaking the kiss, until we hit the end of my bed. A spark went off in my head and I knew what _could _happen. I broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Um--" I said, my face flaming. "You are just upset. You don't know what you are doing." Roxas sat on my bed, elbows on knees, face in hands.

"Shit." He mumbled. My eyes were downcast as I walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay--"

"No. It's not. That wasn't right. I shouldn't have done that. You might have just thought you were a rebound or something. I didn't mean to do that." He said. Although I didn't see it that way at the time, there was a deeper meaning hidden in his words that I didn't quite catch.

"No, It's fine." My phone vibrated in my pocket and I received a text. Well, more than one actually.

**To: Namine  
****From: Kairi  
**Olette broke up with Roxas?!  
What happened!

**To: Namine  
****From: Sora  
**How's my brother?  
And how are you? It seemed to hit you too for some reason.  
If you need to talk, I'm here.

**To: Namine  
****From: Riku  
**Can you call me?  
I want to talk. :)

I sighed, gripping the phone in my hand. Looking into his eyes, I rubbed his messy blond locks, ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach.

"Get in your pajamas or something and sleep in my bed tonight." I smiled at him. "I have to make a phone call and I'll sleep on the floor." I told him, slipping on some socks, pulling up my messy blond locks and turning for the door.

"But--"

I turned back to him with a sweet smile on my face. "No buts. I'll sleep on the floor. I want to you be happy and sure of your decisions." I said, smiling brightly at him.

As I left the room, I swore that I saw a light blush on his face.

* * *

Yeah.

No words. Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday inspired this in some way.

I dedicate this to Kiome-Yasha! READ HER STUFF. I know I have to. I'm getting around to it!

Check out Together with the Sundown Studios! It's a studio I'm in!

Review my lovelies.

Also, I am going to be posting some oneshots soon. One is a request, and one isn't a KH one at all, but you don't have to read that one. It's more—outside something that I would normally do.

Vegas Skies will be updated..maybe. I do intend on finishing, but I can't but for sure on when it will be released due to the fact that in 25 Days I am leaving for 5 days to go to New York. I want to get it finished before then but I have practicing and a lot on my mind so I might not have time to update from then. I really want to write it right now but I can't. So—don't worry. It will come, but not as soon as I had hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

I stood in the hall, my back pressed against the door. I had to reply to the messages to clear the air with everyone. And to top it off, Riku wants me to call him! There are a few reasons why that is bad. For starters, my best friend just broke up with his girlfriend, so that would be rude to sit and talk with my boyfriend. Secondly, Roxas just kissed me. It's like I'm lying to Riku in a way I guess. Walking to the bathroom across from my room, I locked the door and sat in the bathtub before reply to the messages.

**To: Kairi  
From: Namine  
**Yeah, this afternoon. I don't know what happened.  
She did it with no explanation. Fill you in tomorrow.  
About _everything._

**To: Sora  
From: Namine  
**He seems okay—um.  
I am upset, I don't know why though.  
I honestly do need to talk—can we hang out tomorrow?

Dialing the numbers to Riku's phone seemed strange. It seemed wrong to call him at this moment. The other line rang a few times before the super senior's voice chimed into my right ear.

"Hey, babe." He said to me, and I was somewhat turned off by that nickname.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?" I mused. If he just wanted conversation, he wasn't going to get it. I could easily be on the phone with Kairi, or talking to Roxas for that matter.

"I just wanted to talk. Is it wrong for me to want to talk to my girlfriend?" He joked. I laughed slightly into the phone. I normally would have laughed at his jokes, but obviously I wasn't up to it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah—just, it's my mom's birthday so I don't have much time to talk." It was a way to get out of talking to him right now. "Can you and I go out to lunch or something tomorrow to make up for this?" I added hopefully.

"Sure…" He trailed off. "See you at school tomorrow." And he hung up. Now, I'm pretty sure this is isn't just me, but aren't you supposed to say goodbye and wait for the other person to respond. Or maybe it is just me. Climbing out of the bathtub, I stared at myself in the mirror. I had slight bags under my eyes, but I wasn't tired. My blond ponytail was askew and I didn't seem all there.

I was on auto pilot.

Slipping my cell phone into my pocket, I walked out to my bedroom to find all the lights to my bedroom off. Roxas wasn't under the covers but he was lying down on my bed. His eyes were closed but he didn't look peaceful. He looked sad. I took a seat on the bed so I was hovering over his form, his face directly below mind.

"Roxas…" I said absentmindedly. He had that same child like look on his face I used to see when we were kids. His breathing was uneven, but I paid no notice. My reached my hand up and caressed his cheek and stared at his sleeping face. "It isn't fair that you have to go through all this pain. It just isn't fair. Everything is going to be okay. I am always here for you."

At that moment, Roxas's eyes flipped open and his hand reached up and held mine. "I know you're always here for me, Nami. I'll always be here for you too."

My face heated up at that moment. Was he not asleep?!

"You're my best friend, and always will be." He finished, looking into my eyes. My breath was uneven, but I never broke eye contact with him. "Now—"He jumped up from the bed, startling me. The depressed Roxas was gone, now replaced with an energetic one. It was nearing eleven at night.

"What are you doing?" He held up a finger and rushed out of my room. I didn't know what caused this sudden change in behavior, but Roxas tended to act strange to get out of awkward moments, and what just happened was indeed an awkward moment.

"I bring food. You do nothing." He said as he entered my room with all the uneaten food from this afternoon. I smirked as he sat at the end of the bed, signaling he wanted to play some games. You know how chocolate mends a girls' broken heart? Video games are Roxas's chocolate.

"I kick your ass at XBOX. You get ready to cry." I laughed and took a seat next to him. It continued like that until the two of us managed to eat all of the birthday snacks, kill off two hours, and play several different video games which I owned him in.

"Roxas, it's about one in the morning. We have to get up in five hours." I said, throwing the controller. Hell, if video games were making him feel better, I would have played all night, but I honestly needed sleep.

"Oh come on, Nam! Don't spoil the fun." He smirked mischievously.

"We will sleep in class tomorrow, and I need to pay attention." Roxas's lower lip was in a pout, which I have to admit was cute.

"I'll make sure you stay awake! Come on, please?!"

So, I was dragged into another hour of video games and snacks. But—my mind kept going back to the moment from before. The kiss; the short talking we did when I thought he was asleep but he wasn't. I knew I was missing something here, but I couldn't fit it together. Every time I picture his face from earlier, my stomach tightens up and I try to think of something else, but his face is still there. I can't shake it out of my head. When it reached two in the morning, Roxas climbed into the bed faster than I thought possible. I rolled out a spare blanket onto the floor and a small throw pillow. Sighing, I took my spot on the floor, regretting not getting an extra bed in here like my mom said.

It was freezing.

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas said to the ceiling. I turned my head to look at the boy with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Get up here." He told me.

"Excuse me?" I was just a tad confused on whatever the hell he was trying to tell me. Roxas rolled so he was leaning over the side of the bed, my alarm clock light illuminating his face.

"It's cold down there."

"I like it like this." I said, turning over and huddling the excuse for a blanket around me.

Roxas laughed to himself before shifting to the farthest end of the bed and patting the empty space. "Come on already!"

"I'm pretty comfortable down here." I heard a loud grunt from up above me and I snickered.

"I swear if you don't get your ass in this damn bed—I'll—I'll get up and drag you here myself." I sighed theatrically and stood from my spot. I'd have to admit it was cold. The air hitting my legs as I uncovered myself, I shook from the cold and got into my bed next to him.

There were a few things that made this situation far more awkward than it normally would have been. One, Roxas had just kissed me a few hours ago, and I was still not over that. Two, I totally forgot that he slept shirtless. And three, I was blushing like mad and I had no idea why.

"Move over, idiot." I said, trying not to brush against him. It's been a long while since we shared a bed, and right now didn't seem like the most suitable time.

"I am…"

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically. I had no room at all, but then again I had a small bed. I was falling off the sides!

I don't know what got me so worried. I was sure that some of the nervousness was because of the recent behavior that Roxas has showed me, the fact that I had a boyfriend and Roxas recently broke up with his girlfriend, and my brother was in the next room and that would be some awkward stuff. I was as stiff as a board, but I don' think he was as worried as I was, seeing as moved closer to me.

"Jeez! You are freezing!" I said, pulling away from him. He snickered. It made no sense since I was the one on the floor before. It might have to do with the fact that he had no shirt on—

"Yeah, but you are warm. So—I'm going to steal your warmth." He told me, snuggling closer.

"No!" I laughed aloud, pulling away from him. He grabbed me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Lemme go!" I was squirming now and managed to kick his shin which made him release me. I could see his face scrunch up since we were facing each other. I could feel his breath on my face.

"We should really get some sleep." He told me, looking me in the eyes. I nodded. "Night, Namine." He smiled at me.

"Goodnight Roxas." He poked me one last time in the stomach, which caused me to whack him in the stomach. He caught my hand and held it while we laid in silence for a few moments.

"I'm still cold." He muttered sleepily.

"Let's get you warm then." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me closer. I ignored the blush on my face as he placed his head on mine and nuzzled his face in my hair. We drifted off into a comfortable sleep after that…

…what the heck just happened between us?

* * *

The morning was as hectic as any. Roxas was in a rush to iron his uniform that my mom so graciously washed for him. I was yelling at Ven for eating the last piece of toast and trying to find something else to eat for breakfast. Roxas and I were both dead tired from last night antics and had bags under our eyes. I didn't even try to cover them up as Roxas pulled me out of the house to go to school. As he held my hand, pulling me to my car, it was only then that the moments from the night before hit me and I had a blush on my face.

He was gracious enough to drive my car as I was falling asleep while walking. The campus was a blur to me as Roxas took me to our first class. I couldn't even hear people talking and I only fully came into reality when Kairi was trying to talk to me.

"What?" I said, trying to focus on her face.

"Why are you two so tired?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"We had a late night." I didn't realize how bad that sounded at the moment because I was too tired. She raised an eyebrow and went to look at Roxas, but he was passed out beside me. So much for keeping me awake.

"I have good news!" She shouted at me suddenly. Taken aback, I pushed my chair slightly away from her before answering.

"Yeah?" Frankly, I don't think I wanted to know.

"Sora asked me to Prom!" She said excitedly. I smiled happily for her. As I said before, she had the biggest crush on Sora, and when they started to get together, Roxas and I were ecstatic. Now that they were going to Prom, it was even more exciting.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Commence girly moment.

Commence girly moment shut down.

"It's Olette." I said, shifting my vision to the door. She didn't seem depressed or anything like Roxas was. Well, Roxas wasn't anything at the moment since he was passed out on the desk, but still!

"Yeah—why did they break up again?"

"I don't know! She just came to my house, said she had to talk to him and then just said it was over basically." I tried to sum up. I don't think I need to add the heartbreak Roxas felt. Olette looked over and waved at us, and Kairi waved back, but I didn't. What I did was stand up from my chair and walk over to her, a fierce look on my face.

Not angry. Fierce.

"Hey, Olette."

"Oh, hey Namine." She said, unpacking her books for the class. "How is Roxas?" She looked at his sleeping form behind me.

"Crushed obviously. You could have at least given him an explanation! He is a great boy, and I don't see why you would give up a boy that practically loves you without a reason." I had a point. Roxas was great and any girl would be happy to have him.

"I have my reasons. He is just, he is too smothering."

"How is he too smothering? He couldn't have smothered you when you he been avoiding him! Why _were _you avoiding him, huh?" She gave me a look.

"None of your business." She concluded before walking out of the room with a group of people. Bewildered, I walked back to my seat and sat down dramatically, waking up Roxas. He stared at me, confused on why **I **was confused.

"What did she say?" Kairi asked me.

"I don't fucking know." I said breathlessly. Leaning to the side, I rested my head on Roxas's shoulder and sighed. My heart was so confused right now. And I had so much stress on me. The second sleepover was coming up, and then Prom. Plus Riku and now Olette.

Why do I have so many problems circling around me right now?

"What's up?" Roxas asked, looking at me. I shook my head as the teacher begun class.

"I don't even know!" I whined.

* * *

Well, sorry for the long delay in updates! Here it is finally!  
The next chapter is going to have tons of drama in it, I can tell you that.

Also, I know I have liked disappeared from fanfiction for a while, but I am back now! AHH! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

"Kairi!" I whined as she held a pair of pajamas in her hand. I don't get it. It was almost time for us to go to the last Prom sleepover of the year and I was excited for that. But—Kairi wanted to dress me up cute and since I had a boyfriend during this one, she concluded that I needed to look hot and sexy or something. I wanted to wear my sweats and a hoodie, but no.

"It's cute!" It was a pair of short shorts and an oversized T-shirt. It looked like something that your would wear when you were done having sex. "Put it on!"

"No!"

"It will make all the boys stare!" She winked at me, ripping the current clothes out of my hands and shoving these new ones there.

"I only want one boy to stare, and I already have him regardless without these clothes or not." I said, giving in and putting on the pink shorts and the gray shirt.

"You know that you have more than one boy in mind." I didn't fully understand what she said until a little later. There was a knock at my bedroom door and the Aoki brothers were outside my door. Sora was peppy and upbeat as usual. Roxas seemed like he didn't even want to be there.

"Hey girls!" Sora had on black sweats and a navy blue shirt. Roxas was also wearing sweats, but they were red and his shirt was black. Something about boys in black v-necks make me blush. But whatever!

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi giggled and gave him a small kiss. She was covered more than me with her clothes! Pulling my duffle bag off my bed I pushed Roxas out of the room.

"Let's go!" I called behind me. I wanted to go and get this over with. I just had a bad feeling about tonight.

"Coming!" Kairi's voice echoed behind me. This time we were taking Kairi's car so Roxas and I hopped into the backseat and sat there in silence for a while. The sun was about to disappear behind the houses and I sighed. I kept getting messages from Riku asking where I was. I promised I be there early.

"How long are they going to be?" Roxas murmured next to me. I shrugged, and eventually the two came out of my house and jogged to the car, apologizing for taking so long. Sluts. (Insert happy face to that comment.) We drove to the school listening to some music while Sora and Kairi sang along. I joined in at one point too! Roxas, the party animal, did not join into the singing. I was just waiting for him to crack.

The second Prom sleepover was packed; I am not going to lie. More people than last time, I bet. Kairi was right about the stares. It started with Roxas, and I noticed him looking at me back at the house, but now I am getting attention from a few unwanted people.

"Roxas, I'll meet up with you in a minute." I tapped his shoulder and ran off to the side door to meet Riku. He was standing with his bag in a hoodie and sweats, tapping impatiently. "Sorry! Sora and Kairi had a little make out session and took a while."

He walked up and kissed me on the lips. "It's okay." But that little kiss turned into something steamy. I deepened the kiss between us, but something felt off. It's not like I didn't enjoy him kissing me, but it didn't feel right. It felt like it wasn't his lips that should be kissing me. He pulled away and slung an arm over my shoulder and we walked into the school. He never noticed my confused and awkward expression.

* * *

It didn't take me long to notice that something was wrong tonight. Normally, Roxas would have started yelling at Riku for kissing me and hanging on me. But he didn't. He sat there, staring at a wall, not participating in any of Axel's games. Nobody noticed though. Sora and Kairi were actively participating in the games. Axel was leading the games and getting the class of '12 sweatshirts together. I was trying to have fun, dance, and talk to Riku. Olette was hanging with Hayner and Pence and that gang. Roxas looked over there every now and then.

"Kairi." I said suddenly. "Come with me, please." I pulled her by the hand and pushed through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" She asked, allowing me to drag her.

"To get some answers from Olette. I'm tired of seeing Roxas hurt." Commence the beginning of drama. I knew as soon as I stepped foot in the school that something was wrong. I could tell Olette was going to be a bitch or something, Riku or someone was going to get pissed at me, and someone was going to cry. Stomping over to her, I glared. I just now concluded that we are no longer friends.

"Olette, I need to talk to you." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the gym with Kairi.

"What?" She asked me innocently.

"Don't play that with me." I snapped. Yes—I was being a bitch. But, who cares? I do not. "Why did you break up with Roxas?"

"Are you still going on about that?" I stayed silent. Glare. GLARE. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's none of your---"

"Business!" Kairi shouted. Even I was taken aback. "Get over this Olette. Look at him, he is heartbroken. Grow up and admit why you broke up with him." Olette scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I told you. He was smothering. Now—if I may go…" She started. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She whipped around and pushed me back, making me trip over my feet and fall onto the floor. "Leave me alone!"

I sat on the floor for a minute, just staring at the spot that she had been standing in.

"Namine…" Kairi was about to help me up but I told her not to worry about it and leave me alone. I slid back and leaned against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas glancing in my direction and Riku stand up and walked to me. He crouched down and asked me what was wrong.

"Olette is a bitch that is what's wrong. She is ruining our friendship over this." I sniffed. Riku ran a hand through my hair.

"Want to go dance or something?" He asked, pulling me up. I ripped my hand from his and sat.

"Not really." I didn't look at him, but I could feel the glare.

"Nice going. Ruin everyone's time, right?" Riku said darkly before turning back into the gym and going to talk to Yuffie and her friends. I sat there for a while, and I even missed the passing out of hoodies. All of the hoodies are black with white letters, and they have our last names on the back. Kairi came to check on me a few times, but I said I wasn't coming back in until I calmed down.

Eventually, Roxas came out and took a seat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we sat there in silence. Two depressed kids.

Attractive.

"I want to call off the bet." My head flew up so damn fast that I could have gotten whiplash.

"What?!"

"Why so shocked? You didn't want to do it in the first place."

"But, I want to know why you are calling it off." I asked, holding the hoodie that Roxas brought me in my hands. My eyes were full of confusion as I stared at him.

"I'm not going to Prom, so I can't actually make sure you go and stay for an hour." Roxas said, resting his head on his knees. "Olette was my date, and now I have none. What is the point?"

"To hang out with me!" I yelled, trying to sound optimistic.

"No offense, Nam, but I honestly think that that wouldn't be much fun. You have a date. Riku, right?" I knew I never told Roxas about Riku asking me, but it was obvious that he was taking me now.

"Who cares! I will make you feel welcome and we will have fun. Please, just go. You made me go through the hellish torture of getting to this point; you are going to the damn Prom." I commanded.

"Fine. Just to see you in that dress." He smirked.

Damn.

* * *

My morning wasn't that good. I was one of the last to get up and most of the kids were in the lunch room eating breakfast. I could smell it. I was the last one in the group to get up and I woke up to a text message.

**TO: Namine  
FROM: Kairi  
**get up you idiot it's time for food.

**TO: Kairi  
FROM: Namine  
**coming, bimbo(:

I slid my phone into my hoodie pocket and slipped on my flats. I practically jogged to the lunch room and scanned it. Olette was sitting with the people she was with last night, and Sora had saved a seat at his table for me.

There was a steaming hot plate of pancakes waiting for me.

"Who got me this amazing platter of food?" Sora's hand shot up and he smiled. I bear hugged the fool and drowned my poor pancakes with syrup. "What?" I was getting stares.

"Kill the pancakes, why don't you? That's gross." Riku snickered, though he had a look of distaste on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Roxas say. He had a smile on his face today. He grabbed the tub of syrup and starting pouring more on my pancakes. "That's her normal amount." I shrugged and began to cut them and eat all of the mighty amazingness. I sat with the group and smiled the most I could, laughing and eating.

"What is this!?" I shouted, standing. Kairi glanced up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"NO DRINK?!"

"They aren't giving any." She told me and I sighed and started to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked me.

"Bathroom. "

I stood in the room, taking sips of water with my makeshift cup. I ended up having to use the bathroom so I walked into the stall and as I was using said restroom, I got a message.

**TO: Namine  
FROM: Kairi  
**so is Roxas going to prom or not?

**TO: Kairi  
FROM: Namine  
**I'm pretty sure yeah  
he said he was.

**TO: Namine  
FROM: Kairi  
**I think he is getting a thing for you

**TO: Kairi  
FROM: Namine  
**that is so dumb  
he is not.

**TO: Namine  
FROM: Kairi  
**I don't know  
he is looking at you a lot  
and he isn't the type to have rebounds…

**TO: Kairi  
FROM: Namine  
**that is about the mo

-

HELL _NO._

_I DID __**NOT **__JUST DO THAT!_

…

…

…

I just dropped my lovely phone into the toilet. Good thing I flushed…

Screaming as loud as I could, I jumped up and down in place, debating if I should stick my hand in the toilet. I heard voices from outside.

"That's the girl's bathroom, we can't go in. Make one of the girls go." It was Riku.

"What if she is being hurt? I can't fight off someone!" Kairi complained!

"What if she isn't decent?" Riku said. (COME ON YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! WHO CARES!?)

"Oh what the hell!" Roxas? I heard footsteps walking quickly into the bathroom and he pushed open the stall door to find me standing above the toilet. "You okay, Namine?"

"My phone…" I whined, turning around and looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Seriously…?"

* * *

Here is the next chapter!

Thank you so much guys for your love and support with the oneshot I wrote for Emily. I love all of you and you are amazing. Also, I would like to thank you all for the support with Vegas Skies. I just learned it now has over 10,000 hits! Anyways, thanks so much!

This story is nearing its end. Maybe two chapters?

I told you it wasn't long. I may or may not have a large project after this. We shall see!


	11. Chapter 11

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

_Saturday_

Today was the day. Today was the grand fucking day!

My 18th birthday!

All my friends were currently organizing the club for my birthday and Roxas was making sure I didn't walk down there and see it. Even Riku was helping! The nerves were killing me. I had a whole six hours before I could party the night away.

"You're catching up to me, Nam!" Roxas proclaimed, spinning in my desk chair.

"Stop bragging that you're older than me." I shot back at him. I really wanted to party but I couldn't.

"It's your birthday, why aren't you happy?" I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. Why wasn't I happy? I get to spend it with all my friends and my boyfriend in one of the best 18 and under nightclubs there were? I closed my eyes in deep thought as I tried to come up with a response to his question.

"I don't know." When there was no response to my answer I opened my eyes to see Roxas standing there with a poorly wrapped box. The wrapping paper was white and the bow was black. It was a fairly large sized box. "What's this?" I questioned him.

"Your birthday present!" He smiled at me. Grabbing the box from him, I set it in my lap and began to rip the paper off of it.

"I wonder how long it took you to wrap this…" I mumbled to myself as I took it off. Roxas was never the best present wrapper. Under the paper, there was a white box and I took the cover off. Inside there was a nice, new, clean, tan sketchbook with artist pencils on the side. I ran my hand over the cover of it in awe. "Wow."

"There's one more." Roxas told me and I looked to the other side of the box. I didn't even notice it. It was a smaller, black velvet box. Flipping it open, there was a necklace. Not just any old necklace either. It was a diamond heart necklace; one side of the heart was white diamond and the other was black diamond. All held together on a thin silver chain.

"Oh my god, Roxas." I gasped, taking the expensive material out of the box and laying on my neck. "How did you afford this?" How did he even know this was the necklace I wanted?

"I did lots of extra working hours. I knew you really wanted it because whenever we would pass the store you would eye it. Besides, I like it too!" I giggled and put the rest of my gifts that I was thankful for on the bed gently and walked over to him.

"You are awesome. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him.

"N-No problem, Namine! You deserve it."

-

Roxas was going to ready for my party here, at my house. I'm guessing everyone else was ready. Roxas had on loose fitting jeans and a white button down shirt that was un-tucked. His usual checkered wristband was on his right arm and the two black and white rings were on his left hand.

"Namine, hurry up! Since when has it ever taken you forever to get ready?"

"Shut the hell up!" I screamed back at him through the bathroom door. Truth be told, I was ready. I just didn't want to come out. The dress Kairi picked out for me was so not me on ay level. I was wearing a strapless dress; the bottom skirt portion was black and then separated by a black thin belt was the top that was all white. My pale blond hair fell around my shoulders. The dress was a bit shorter than I wanted so I pulled black nylons over my legs. Tugging on the end of my hair I stared at myself in the mirror.

"When are you going to come—"Roxas had opened the bathroom door and was staring at me.

"Stop staring! I know I look horrible!" I shouted at him, pulling on my heels and pushing him out of the way so I could leave.

"You look—amazing! I didn't know you could look _that _nice, Nam." Roxas said, and I blushed.

"Really?"

"I don't lie." He smirked at me. I blushed under his gaze. "Well—let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs to my party.

-

The nightclub was beyond anything I expected. I didn't even recognize it! There were so many streamers and balloons; all white. From the dome ceiling there was different color strobe lights coming down, and around all the white sofas there were purple walkway lights. The bar was lit up the same color and the DJ shouted my name as Roxas and I walked in. I didn't know I had that many friends.

"Happy birthday Namine!" Everyone shouted. I blushed, but I couldn't hide the obvious smile on my face. Roxas pushed me into the crowd and I was enveloped in hugs and kisses.

"Happy birthday, babe." Someone whispered into my ear. I turned around and saw Riku. I gave him a kiss and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thanks!" The club remix of Hot 'n' Cold was blasting over the speakers. Kairi grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd where everyone was dancing. She was shouting in my ear as we danced so we could talk.

"It wasn't Riku who planned all this like he says he did." My blue eyes held confusion as I looked at her.

"Then who did?!" I shouted back at her and a smile filled her face.

"Roxas, who else!?" I turned my gaze to the blond who was standing on the stage where the DJ was dancing with a bunch of girls I knew from my school. Not dirty or anything, but good old dancing. His eyes met mine and he jumped off the stage and I pushed my way through the crowd.

"You planned this!?" He nodded. "You're better than I give you credit for."

He just smiled.

* * *

_Sunday_

"Why?" I groaned, hitting my head on the table of my house, which caused my hangover to be worse. Kairi looked at me, hands on her hips.

"Because, this is our last week before Prom! No more parties! Your hangover already seems bad." Kairi told me. Apparently, she didn't have one.

"No kidding, your yelling isn't helping me." I pulled my hoodie sleeves over my hands and drank some more water as Roxas walked into my house along with Sora. They looked as bad as me.

"Are you kidding? All of you have hangovers?!" Kairi screeched, and the three of us held our heads.

"We all aren't perfect angels like you." Sora said, giving her a kiss.

"Cheesy." Roxas said.

I stood from my seat at the table, slipped on my slippers and walked over to the couch. Kairi's head shot up at looked at me.

"What are you doing? We have to go shopping for boutonnieres!"

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep. I'm older than you, so yeah." I mumbled, resting my head in my hand as I curled up near the arm of the couch.

"Namine!" She whined and I felt the couch go down next to me. I didn't open my eyes, and I just curled up to the body next to me. "Not you too Roxas! Lazy bums!"

"I think this is the best idea Namine has had all day." Roxas mumbled into my hair.

* * *

_Monday_

"I think your argument is finished now, Ms. Sato." My art teacher told me.

"To hell it is! As I was saying—"I yelled at my victim across the room from me.

"I don't see how it is!" My victim happened to be Yuffie, the girl who hangs out with Riku. Speaking of Riku, he was sitting three seats behind me.

"That's because you are stupid!" I shouted back at her, causing a few people to giggle.

"Ms. Sato!" My teacher yelled once again. I didn't even notice that Roxas had walked into my classroom. He was a pass runner this period and had walked into my little argument.

"Love is a freaking art, woman!"

"Explain to me how it is." Yuffie stood also, crossing her arms.

"Because, for one reason, when you love someone, everything about them seems artistic. Their hair, eyes, clothes, everything! It all seems to run together perfectly like it came from your heart, like fucking art! And also (this is where my teacher yelled at me for swearing) because of the chase. Unless you are dumb and don't understand the meaning of the word art in this sentence, love is an art because of the chase between the two people!"

"But—"

"So I can do my god damn art project on love if I want to!"

"It isn't a visual form of art, moron." Yuffie said to me. There were some giggles in the crowd, mostly from girls. Wanna know why? Because Roxas spoke up.

"It can be." He smirked. Yuffie was speechless.

Because he was right.

And she knew it.

I walked over to my best friend and gave him a high five.

"So there!" I stuck my tongue out at her and took my seat.

"Are you finished Ms. Sato?" My teacher asked me, irritable.

"Very much so."

* * *

_Tuesday_

Now, Roxas had other friends. I knew that. He knew that. Kairi—you get it. Anyway, I was hanging out with Riku down at the coffee shop when I saw him come in. With Axel. Now, that was okay, for the most part. But—something about him and Axel made me concerned.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked me, turning around to see what I was staring at. I could tell there was a slight glare in his stare, but I ignored it.

"Roxas!" I called, and he waved at me with a smile on his face. "I'll be right back, Riku." Standing up, I had to figure this out. It might be the coffee talking or something, because in my mind he showed all the opposite signs.

"So—I have to ask you guys something." I asked, messing with the end of my hoodie. Axel turned around and looked at me also. "Are—are you gay?" If Axel was drinking his coffee, it would have been all over my face right now.

"NO!" Roxas shouted at me.

"I mean—you guys share these looks and stuff. These intense, hot stares and---"

"Namine, I'm not gay. " Axel said to me, and I turned my view to Roxas.

"I had a girlfriend, Nami!"

"That could be your cover!"

"We have been best friends forever! Don't you think I would have told you if I was gay?! Besides—I…" I knew what he was getting at. That kiss in my room.

"Okay. Not gay. But bisexual! Cause that's cool too! I'll still love you guys!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Roxas shouted, catching the attention of many people.

"Well, Axel talks about you a lot, always wants to hang out with you and stuff." I concluded.

"Then this is a one-sided thing. Because I am not gay!" Roxas said to me.

"Neither am I!" Axel retaliated.

"But—" I started.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! ACTUALLY IT WAS NEVER FUNNY, NAMINE! "Roxas said. I sighed. Axel paid for his coffee and began to walk out the door. "Where are you going?!"

"To find some chicks to make out with."

"Why not your girlfriend?"

"Didn't I say chicks?" Axel left the coffee shop and I looked at Roxas.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I shrugged and walked away, leaving Roxas standing there confused.

* * *

_Wednesday_

I don't remember much about this day.

* * *

_Thursday_

"What do you call that?" I asked, leaning over the railing. Kairi's parents rented us a small boat right that afternoon after school. We were all pumped up for Prom, and I guess they wanted to make us more excited.

"A fish." Riku said, laughing slightly.

"I know it's a fish. What kind?" I leaned over more. The boat was stopped, so I wasn't worried about falling or anything.

"Do you really need to know?" Kairi called from the other side of the boat. She and Sora were about to go snorkeling, so they were getting their gear set up.

"I do." I crossed my arms over my chest. I hated bikinis, but Kairi convinced me to wear one. It was a black and white checkered bikini, and for some odd reason, it matched Roxas's swim trunks.

"I'm going to go with them, okay?" Riku said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and watched him jog over to the end of the boat and get his life vest. After the three jumped into the water, Roxas walked over to me and stood in front.

"Still think I'm gay?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I never thought you were gay. It was the coffee talking, I tell you." I said back to him. It was obvious to me he wasn't gay. It has just been a weird week.

"How is that art project going for you?"

"Fine, but Riku doesn't want to help with the photography. He says he doesn't want to 'kiss on camera' and Sora and Kairi are way to busy." I sighed.

"I'll help." My eyes went wide.

"Really!?"

"Yeah. I guess. " I squealed and jumped on his back for a hug, which caused him to loose balance and we both fell over the railing into the water.

When I surfaced, he was laughing his head off.

"This isn't funny!" I screamed.

"Yes it is!" That's when I lost it. Something rubbed against my foot. I screamed so loud and I jumped onto Roxas's back.

"Something touched my god damn foot, Roxas!"_

* * *

Friday_

"Can you believe it!?" Kairi shouted in my ear as we sat in first period.

"Yes, I can." Tomorrow was the day. The day that I have been preparing for. The day Roxas bet me I couldn't last. Prom.

"It's so exciting!" I rolled my eyes as I looked ahead. This week had been a little weird. I twirled with the necklace that Roxas got me around my neck. Olette strolled in, smiling and laughing and I had the resist the urge to glare at my former friend. A minute after her, Roxas strolled in with pieces of paper in hand.

"Did you actually do your homework?" I laughed in his face.

"Shut up. I had to." I glanced around the room, watching every girl giggle with excitement. All the guys groan at the sight of their dates. Roxas turned his attention to me and my expression. "Hey, it's going to be fun!"

I pouted.

"Sure."

But in all honesty…I was excited._

* * *

Saturday_

This was it.

This was the night.

"Nami, stop that!" I was pulling down the bottom of my dress. It seemed too short. "You look amazing." My Prom dress was a simple white dress with the tie going around my neck. The bottom resembled lace. Kairi pulled my hair into a fancy side bun with my bangs still coming down. The shoes that I bought were plain white heels that tied around your ankles like ballet shoes. Even though we said all this about our dress colors and decided them in the past, Wednesday, Kairi and I went to have them changed due to the fight with Olette.

"No—you do. I don't." Kairi had on a blood red strapless dress. Her auburn hair fell around her shoulders and her black heels complimented her nicely.

"Yes you do. Now, let's go downstairs. The boys are waiting to see our hot selves." Kairi joked and I blushed. In her hand, she held one plastic box that had Sora's boutonniere in it. I held two. One for Riku, my date, and one for Roxas. I waited for Kairi to go down first, and I listened to the wow's she got from Riku and Sora. My heart was pounding in my chest and I came around the corner.

"Namine! You look amazing!" Riku exclaimed and my face turned bright red.

"You look hot, Nam!" Sora laughed loudly, and I proceeded to kick him in the shin with a smile on my face. My mom ran over to us, as did everyone else's, and started taking mass photos of us. That's when it hit me.

"Where is Roxas?" I asked Sora.

"Still at the house. I couldn't get him to come." I pouted and stormed out of the house, across the lawn, into the Aoki's. I'm pretty sure he could hear me with my heels storming up the stairs, my corsage jingling that Riku gave me.

"Roxas Aoki!" I shouted, slamming his door open. He was in his tux, sitting on his bed, corsage in hand. "What are you doing!? You should be over there with me!"

"And stand awkwardly while all you take pictures with your dates? No thanks."

"No, silly! Take pictures with me! I'll be your date!" Roxas snorted.

"You can't have two dates. Riku wouldn't like it."

"Tough shit for him." And I held out my right hand for him to slip the corsage on it.

"You sure?"

"Yep!" He gently slipped the white flower around my wrist, so gently that it gave my skin goose bumps. I smiled and took his hand and pulled him back to my house, where everyone was waiting by the limo.

-

The school was pimped out. That's all I can say. The music was so loud that we could hear it from the curb. We climbed out of the car and I stood between Roxas and Riku, waiting for Kairi and Sora to get out of the limo. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Olette. And her date.

"That bitch." I growled. Kairi had just gotten out of the limo and looked at me funny.

"What?" She asked me and then I pointed. "Oh." Roxas turned his head over there and his eyes went downcast. She was here with Hayner.

"Told you, Nami." Roxas said quietly. I huffed and turned around to face him.

"Ignore her! We will have so much fun that she will regret ever dumping you, okay!?" I pinched his cheeks and ran for the doors. "You guys coming?"

"Wasn't she dreading this four months ago? "Sora mumbled.

Before we were going to dance or anything, we all agreed to take pictures. Thanks to my amazing mom, she gave me eighty dollars so I could take pictures with Riku AND Roxas. Sora and Kairi went first, his hands on her hips, and they were posed in the typically Prom picture pose. I smiled as I went up with Riku and we took our picture. The smile was a little forced, though. As Riku walked away, I stood there waiting for the blond to walk over to me and catch the hint.

"Namine, what are you doing?" Kairi asked me, standing by the doors. I sigh over dramatically and stomped over to Roxas, took his hand, and pulled him up there with me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me and I placed his hands on my hips.

"Smile for the camera, Roxas!"

-

Believe it or not, I was having an amazing time. I didn't think I could have this much fun. I was dancing and singing along with everyone. We had live musical guests and I jumped on stage and started singing with the lead singer. Sora and I had a dance, just me and him, and we took some pictures with our camera. Kairi and I partied and of course, Riku and I danced to the slow songs, since he wasn't much of an upbeat dancer. Roxas and I fist pumped on stage together, and I could feel Olette just staring.

Her loss.

The host calmed everyone down and we all took seats at tables as they turned on a video slideshow. It was set up with the song 'This is Home'. I would laugh and smile when I could see people I knew or myself. I saw Kairi's picture with the cheerleading squad. There was a picture of Roxas and I sitting together eating lunch at the school fountain. And that's when it hit me.

"This is it, you guys." I said, getting teary eyed. Kairi turned to look at me and she was getting teary eyed too.

"I know."

"Who knows when we will see each other again!?" She and I shared an over dramatic hug.

"Girls." Sora snorted, though you could hear he was sad too. Sora and Kairi went up to dance after that and Roxas went to the bathroom, so that left Riku and I at the table.

"So, what do you wanna do after this?" Riku asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He dug in his pocket and pulled out two keycards.

Hotel keys.

"Oh, Riku. I don't think so." I said, smiling.

"What do you mean, 'you don't think so?'" He said to me, a tone very odd.

"I don't want to."

"Okay." But—I felt that wasn't the end of it. And this is why---

Later on, Roxas and I were talking at the table, drinking some punch. I was trying my hardest not to let him be sad because of Olette. We were around fifty or so minutes into the dance. Ten more minutes and I would win the bet! It's so freaking amazing! I leaned my head in my hand as I listened to Roxas talk. He got very quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"No. Nothing!" He said, nervously. I turned around and followed his gaze and my mouth dropped. It was Riku. Rubbing up against some other girl. My fist clenched.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, tears apparent in my eyes.

"Nami…" I stood from the table, pushing the chair back with as much force as I could muster, grabbed my purse, ripped off the corsage he gave me and began to walk out of the school, wiping the tears off my face. When I got to the front of the school, where barely anyone was besides the groups of people making out, Roxas caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave! Come on, you have ten more minutes!"

I can't believe he was still talking about the stupid bet.

"I don't give a shit! I knew I never should have agreed to this! Prom is a waste of time! Prom is stupid! I hate all of this! This is your fault! If you never convinced me to come, I would be at home with some ice cream! I wouldn't be in tears with a broken heart right now would I?!" I screamed at him. I knew it wasn't all his fault and I knew I shouldn't yell at him, but I had to blame someone.

"Namine, just stay." He said, holding onto my hand.

"No! I'm going home! I hate this!" I ripped my hand out of his and flung the door open.

Oh shit.

I have to _walk _home too.

* * *

THE END!....

KIDDING! One more chapter to go! I hope you liked the length of this. I tried to make it long.

And yes, I did foreshadow this event in an earlier chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**The General Principles of the Standardized Prom  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

I don't think I have ever been this upset in my entire life.

So much heartbreak just thrust at me in a matter of minutes. Do you understand how upset I was? That night I cried more than I ever had. I sat on my floor and just bawled my eyes out as I sat with my feet in a bowl of hot water. I had to walk home three miles in heels. I called Riku a little while after that, telling him it was over, but he didn't seem too bothered by it. Kairi stayed with me for two days after Prom, and she was sweet enough not to share her stories about how amazing it was for her.

"Namine, I am truly sorry he was such a dirt bag!" She said, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I sniffed, holding our Prom picture in my hand. "Want to burn it?" She said with a sly smile.

Giggling, I replied, "Of course. We will throw an end of the year bonfire and we shall burn it then, okay?"

Handing her the picture, right behind it was the picture of me and Roxas. It tugged on my heart strings as I looked at it.

"That's the boy that will make you happy, Nam." Kairi said to me, and my eyes widened. "You have been best friends since diapers, and he understands your heartbreak Namine. Think about it. He went through the exact same thing, and yet he tried to make you stay. Why? Because that is what you would have done for him."

It made sense. Thinking back on that night, I know I blamed Roxas because I was angry, but it didn't occur to me that Roxas chased after not only because he was my best friend, but because he knew exactly how I felt. Standing up, I pulled my shorts down a bit before walking over to an empty frame, sliding the picture inside.

"This is what I want to remember. Not Riku." I said sternly, turning back to Kairi with a determined look on my face. Smiling at me, she stood and patted my shoulder.

"That's my girl!" She turned to the side before turning back to me. Did I even mention why she was here? You probably thought it was few nights after Prom, the way I have been talking, but it is actually the afternoon before Graduation. I was still upset, believe it or not.

I know, I am a baby.

"I think someone is here to see you." I raised my eyebrow before looking into my doorway and finding Roxas standing there. I have not spoken to him since that night and I sort of feel guilty for it. "I'll be downstairs."

He stepped towards me, no expression on his face. He was clad in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. His tie hung loosely around his neck, not fully tied. His hair was still an outstanding mess.

"Roxas…" I started, walking towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I said, looking up at him.

"I know. You were upset. I was just trying to help, you know?" I smiled and let out an exasperated sigh.

"But, I also came to tell you to prepare." He said. And it wasn't in a joking manner either.

"For...?"

"You lost the bet." I resisted the urge to punch him right then and there. Was he serious? Was he really going to go through with something like that?

"Are you kidding me?! After all I have been through?!" I shouted at him with blind rage. Who wouldn't?

"A deal is a deal, Nam. It's only fair."

"How is it fair!? Are you really doing this to me?"

"Yeah…"

I took his arm and began to pull him towards the front door. Kairi was standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding a curling iron in her hand. It seems she heard the argument. My face was red with anger, but Roxas wasn't showing any emotion at all. Pushing him out the front door, I glared at him.

"To think I almost…you are such an asshole!" I screeched before slamming the door in his face.

"That was not cool." Kairi said, referring to Roxas. Crossing my arms, I stomped up the stairs so I could finish getting ready. He was the most inconsiderate asshole ever. This might be worse than what Riku did to me! Angrily pulling my nice white, satin dress of the hanger, I stripped out of my current clothes in a rush and slid on the dress. Stomping down the stairs, I pushed Kairi out of the bathroom and tried to apply my makeup. My hand started to shake and eventually my body was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. I slid down to the bathroom floor, sobbing into my knees.

"Oh, Namine." Kairi said, putting down the curling iron and coming to my side.

"He is…is…" I cried. And I stayed like that for the next few minutes. I cried my eyes out. I cried out the pain of this whole week. Kairi didn't move an inch until I was done. I eventually told her I was okay and stood up. I slowly finished my makeup after that, only applying some mascara for the crying I was going to do later. Kairi finished curling her hair and slipped into her short, puffy pink dress. I pulled out both of our graduation gowns. They were just plain black. Not my favorite color, but it works well with everyone's outfit. As soon as we were ready, our parents took some pictures and drove us to the school together.

The graduation was to be held in the back of the school in the field. It was set up with a stage and rows of chairs. The area was surrounded in black and white flowers. I placed my cap on my head and linked arms with Kairi as we left our parents and walked over to our friends.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, running to us, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Are you two ready to graduate?"

"Yes!" Kairi shouted, and I just nodded. I couldn't trust my voice. I felt that I would cry if I spoke.

"It is unbelievable. It's amazing." Sora said, looking around at everyone we have grown up with. The smell of roses filled my nose as we stood there. So many flowers surrounded us.

"Sora, do you have any idea what Roxas is planning because I lost the bet?" I tried to ask like it didn't bother me. Sora seemed oblivious anyway.

"No, but I know he was up all night writing a speech or something of the sorts." He said just as the orchestra began to play the graduation song. I sighed and he gave me a tight hug, and Kairi a kiss, before he walked up to the front row of chairs. Kairi and I walked back a few rows before taking our seats. Even with the caps on, I could see Roxas's blond hair all the way in the front.

"It's going to be okay." She said, wrapping her hand in mine.

"I hope so."

The headmaster walked up to the stage and took the microphone. There was a brief applause before he spoke again. The orchestra was still playing in the background.

"This year for our seniors has been a tough one. With the loss of a friend, all the way to Prom, it has been a journey for all of them to grow up and mature these four years. Our seniors have seen the worst and best in each other, and have all been through joy and anger with each other. But you have to remember that this is just high school, and what happens here I guarantee you not many people will remember. And like Marc S. Lewis said, "The person who you're with most in life is yourself and if you don't like yourself you're always with somebody you don't like."" There was a giant applause to his small speech. The speech itself had no effect on me besides the quote.

The person I am with most in my life? Roxas.

The person I don't like the most? Roxas.

The person I care about most? Roxas.

I am so confused!

It began. He started naming off the names of the students in alphabetical order, turning the tassel of each student to the other side of their cap, showing they graduated. Knots were in my stomach, because Roxas was coming up next. Kairi waved to Sora, who waved back to her and Roxas's eyes landed on mine. My bottom lip was quivering and my hands shaking. And then—he flashed me a reassuring smile. A smile that made my heart stop beating for a minute. Why would he give me a smile like that when he is about to humiliate me at my own graduation?

"Roxas Aoki." The headmasters' voice sounded over the microphone. He walked up, had his tassel moved, shook some hands, and took his diploma with a smile on his face. And the next thing he did was rip the microphone out of the headmasters hand and walk to the front of the stage. "Mr. Aoki!" My hand shot out for Kairi's as I closed my eyes, awaiting the laughs.

"So—I'm not up here to give some fancy graduation speech. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be talking right now at all. I'm holding up all you guys from graduating and I'll tell you why. A few months ago, I made a bet. The bet was that my best friend, Namine Sato, was to prepare for Prom and attend it for an hour. If she did that, then she won the bet. But—sadly, she ended up loosing, on some horrible terms I might add." He sent a glare at Riku.

"Because she lost," He continued. "The deal was that I would stand up in front of you guys and humiliate her. I don't know if she will take this as humiliation or not, but I am going to do what I said I was going to do. Namine Sato is…" He stopped and I opened my eyes, looking at him with a pleading look. A smile appeared on his face.

"Namine Sato is my best friend. She is the girl who has seen me though thick and thin and has been there for me for whatever I needed. Me, on the other hand, I have joked and teased her and haven't been as nice as I should be to someone who has done those things for me. It took me a while to realize this, maybe even some of my friends realized this before I did, but I love you Namine Sato. And no, not as a best friend loves another best friend. But, I genuinely love you with all my heart. Was that corny enough for you, Nam? Because I could keep going." He smirked at me and my face was on fire. There were so many 'awe's' and 'that's so sweet' going around me right now. Sora was grinning his face off, as was Kairi.

But, me being me, I stood up in anger (was it really anger?) and marched up to the stage, pushing past all the people in line to get their diplomas and walked up to him. My face was ruby and I ripped the microphone from his hand.

"You idiot! That was so embarrassing!" Though the microphone was picking up everything I was saying.

"I could keep going. Namine Sato is beautiful! Namine Sato is the most amazing woman I have ever met! Namine Sato is---"

"Shut up!" I covered his mouth, and that caused giggles to erupt from the crowd.

"What? Don't you love me too?" He asked, the smile slipping from his face. I bit my lip and started to jump up and down a little bit.

"Yes—now can you get off the stage?" I tried to whisper, but just like before, the microphone picked it up.

"Nah—I'll keep going! Namine Sato is my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the person I know I can count on, you are the love of my life, you're my one and only, you are my everything! Namine Sato , life without you is like a bunch of broken pencils! Pointless! Namine you—"

I jumped up and put a hand over his mouth as he tried to say even more. He was laughing as he tried to pry my hand off.

"Stop being so corny!"

"Only if you kiss me." My face turned bright red again as the crowd erupted into a shout of 'Kiss him!' and other things.

"Namine Sato if you don't kiss that boy I am going to kill you!" I heard Kairi shout from her chair. I gulped and looked at her, my face burning from the stare he was giving me. Sora was the next to pipe up.

"Jeez, Nami! Kiss him so I can graduate!" Sora laughed. I bit my lip and turned to look at him but I didn't have much time to react. He smashed his lips to mine so fast that I didn't even see it coming. Roxas placed his hand on the small of my back, crinkling up the black graduation gown that I was wearing. This wasn't like the other kisses we shared. This wasn't a kiss during spin the bottle that was awkward. This wasn't a drunken kiss that scared you shitless because you have no idea why your best friend just kissed you. This wasn't a kiss where your best friend was confused with his feelings.

No.

This was a kiss that was shared between two people who love each other. (YES I ADMIT IT.) It seemed—for lack of a better word—perfect. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine while everyone clapped and cheered for us.

"Roxas?" I said to him breathlessly.

"Hm?"

"Can I you get done up here so I can graduate?"

* * *

Of course they wouldn't let us live it down.

My parents.

My friends.

People I never met.

I didn't hear the end of it.

"DAMMIT ROXAS! YOU SUCK!" I yelled in my kitchen. Everyone was over for a small get together; Roxas and Sora's family and my own.

"Why!?" He yelled at me from the living room. All the boys (as in Sora, Roxas, and Ven) were playing Halo 3 against Riku and the others online. (I wasn't too angry at Riku anymore.)

"_Is your new girlfriend whipping you?" _I heard Axel say across the TV. Dumb them and not making their voices go through the headsets only.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled before he turned back to me, smirking. "Why do I suck?"

"Because, I haven't heard the end of it all day! That was so cute! So romantic! My baby is all grown up!" I growled.

"You love me."

"Go to hell, Roxas. I hate you." I said, though I had a smile on my face. I took a seat in the living room with the boys. They were all (besides Ven) still dressed in their dress clothes. Their ties were undone and shoes off. Kairi was sitting in her dress on the couch across from me. Ven stood up and tossed me his headset and controller.

"Play." He told me.

"What? Why?!" I whined, taking a seat between Roxas and Sora with the controller.

"Cause I don't wanna loose my score and I have to pick up Aqua." He muttered before walking out.

"Guys! Namine is playing for Ven now!" Sora yelled into the headset.

"_Woo!" _I heard someone yell across the TV.

"You guys are dumb." I said into my receiver.

"_It's amazing you and Roxas aren't getting in on. I have been waiting for this day for like, ever. I mean, you are even kissing or making out?" _Axel said and I laughed as I just killed him out of anger. _"Damn." _

"No. That would be gross." I said, running across the map.

"GROSS?!" Roxas yelled, staring at me with horror.

"Well—yeah. I can't picture going all lovey dovey with you." I giggled kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm. I disagree." He mumbled against my mouth.

"Get a room!"

"_Seriously. I can hear it over the headset." _I heard Riku complain.

"Suck it, Riku!" I yelled, murdering him with a headshot. I laughed like a maniac. (Maybe I was still mad.)

"Someone got owned." Sora laughed.

"_Winner gets to bang Namine!" _Axel's voice shouted across the TV.

"AH! I AM SO WINNING!" Roxas shouted next to me, shooting everyone on the map.

* * *

So..how was that?

Good?

If you want…I can make an epilogue…but for now it's finished.

I love writing relationships like this. Anyway, give me your feedback!

Also, the graduation song is actually Fantasia Alla Marcia from the Kingdom Hearts Two original soundtrack! It's pretty.

I loved your support with this! Tell me if you want an epilogue and also take part in my poll on the next page. And remember to check out Together with the Sundown Studios!


End file.
